Living the Enchanted Life
by Cuteblndegoddess
Summary: Sequel to Some Enchanted Evening. Reposted. Follows Draco and Hermione on their honeymoon and to their upcoming ministry jobs. rated M for sexual content. HBP spoilers.Complete!
1. Reception

Disclaimer; I own nothing.

A/N Well I am back, this story was deleted for unknown reasons, but I am reposting! Also my internet connection is messed up so I will only be able to post 4 chapters now until it is fixed. The first three are the ones i already had posted, the fourth is new. I fixed the stories so hopefully they will not be deleted again. Happy Reading and dont forget to review.

The song I wanted to use in this chapter is 'Everything I do' by Bryan Adams, but I removed it to comply with guidelines, so find the CD and play it while you read:)

* * *

Reception…

I was Mrs. Draco Malfoy! I couldn't believe it! My heart raced as we walked back up towards the castle. Its tiny windows twinkled with firelight, and the starry sky looked down on us. Draco pulled me quickly to the side and pushed me against the castle wall.

"I love you Mrs. Malfoy!" he said, kissing my neck and shoulders.

"And I love you Mr. Malfoy," I said in between breaths, "I can't believe I am your wife."

"My wife," he said kissing down lower on my chest, "I like the sound of that."

"Uh, Draco, shouldn't we get up to the great hall? Our guests are waiting."

"Let them wait." he said hungrily, "I need time alone with my wife."

I laughed.

"Mr. Malfoy, you are naughty." I grinned.

"You have no idea." he said as his hands explored under my full skirt.

I laid my head back against the cold stone wall and inhaled the night air. This day had been near perfect, and now it was over and I could enjoy myself for a moment or two. He pulled his face back up to mine and looked at me lovingly, his eyes peeking into my soul.

"We had better go." I whispered in his ear, my breath making his hair stand on end with excitement.

"Ok, you sure know how to kill a moment." he said jokingly.

"Well, you know me." I said, pulling him towards the big doors.

We walked in the doors and my heart stopped. The hall was decorated with white silk, gardenias, and roses. The plates were all silver as were the goblets and flatware. The starry sky twinkled above us. There were about 20 tables set with 10 people to each table. More people showed up for the reception than the wedding.

"How is my mom going to explain some of this to her friends Draco?" I asked with some worry. The sky in the hall was enchanted, and surely someone would notice.

"McGonagall is going to give them memory charms before they leave, that way all they remember is the wedding and a normal reception." he smiled.

"She thinks of everything," I grinned.

Just then Harry came running up to us.

"You have to wait for McGonagall to announce you, just wait for her cue."

Ginny, Lavender, Pavarti, Blaise and Harry waited just ahead of us. Suddenly McGonagall's voice filled the hall.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome the bridal party. Lavender Brown, Pavarti Patil and Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley and Blaise Zabini."

Everyone stood and clapped.

"And finally, your newlyweds. Mr. Draco Malfoy and Mrs. Hermione Malfoy!"

A thunderous round of applause filled the great hall. We walked in behind our bridal party, smiling brightly and walked down the middle aisle way towards the head table where the teachers usually sat. I looked out into the crowd. I still couldn't believe that this was all real, and we were really married. Suddenly a chiming of glasses erupted into the hall.

"You know what that means." Draco said with a wink.

"No, why whatever do you mean?" I asked in my best innocent girl voice.

"Let me show you." he said leaning into my head and kissing me hard and long.

Cheers could be heard and applause. I blushed a deep red as we broke our kiss and sat back up to look at our guests again.

Everyone ordered their food and it appeared magically on their plates.

"I hope McGonagall is very good at memory charms." I said as I watched some of my parents friends look very stunned at the food that had suddenly appeared. Glasses chimed again and Draco looked at me and raised one eyebrow.

"Getting tired of kissing me already?" I asked slyly.

"Never." he said leaning in to kiss me again.

"I hope we get to finish our dinner, I am starved." I said looking into his deep silver eyes. "Not that I mind too much." I smiled.

By the time dinner was finished, glasses had chimed so often that a few broke from someone clanging them too hard. Draco and I looked at each other and laughed.

"I love you Hermione." he said, brushing a loose curl from my brow.

"I love you too, and I wanted to tell you how much I loved your vows." my eyes were sparkling with tears again.

"Thank you and I wanted to tell you how much I love this ring. It looks just like the one my dad used to wear when I was little. Did you have it made in the same place you had my cufflinks made?" he asked as my hand ran along his pant leg.

"Uh…no. That is your dad's ring. Take it off and look." I said as I grabbed his left hand and slipped the serpent ring off.

"LDM" he read. "This is my Dad's ring! How did you get it?" he asked astonished.

"Oh, I have my ways." I said looking into his eyes again "and someday I will tell you the whole sorted story."

He laughed and put the ring back on his hand. Just then Blaise stood up and raised his glass.

"Friends, family and respected guests, let me thank you from the entire wedding party for attending Draco and Hermione's wedding. I think it is appropriate that they held the wedding here at their old school, Hogwarts. It is where they fell in love, after hating each other for 6 long years." he grinned in our direction.

"I never thought I would see Draco get married, or fall in love. But this wonderful girl captured his heart. I have never seen him so happy. So I raise my glass and say;

I wish health to you,

Wealth to you,

And the best that life can give you.

May fortune still be kind to you,

And happiness be true to you,

May life be long and good to you.

Potete entrambi iin tensione finche' desiderate e mai non desiderate finche' vivete. (May you both live as long as you want, and never want as long as you live.) To Draco and Hermione." then he raised his glass and drank.

I smiled at my husband's best friend. He was so different than I ever imagined when we were in school. He was warm and caring and a great friend to Draco. Draco stood up and said;

"Thank you so much Blaise for your words, and now let the party begin." He smiled and drank his champagne in one gulp.

We had hired a band to play and McGonagall instructed them to play the song for our first dance. 'Everything I do' by Bryan Adams. Draco took my hand and led me to the dance floor.

He looked deep in my eyes and mouthed the words to me.

I held my head against his chest and listened to the words and his heart in sync with each other.

He brought his hands to my chin and pulled my face close to his

You know it's true

Everything I do- I do it for you.

His lips landed on mine and in my stomach butterflies were dying to get out. I felt my breath leave my body. It was the most wonderful feeling.

The crowd clapped and we smiled at everyone. It was time for the Mother/Son, Father/Daughter dance. Neither of us had a partner since his parents were dead and my father didn't show up. My mum walked up to Draco and said;

"May I have this dance son?" she smiled brightly at him.

"Of course" Draco said. His face beamed.

I stood there for a moment and then Mr. Weasley walked up and took my hand.

I blushed and followed him to the dance floor. The song was "Unforgettable" by Nat King Cole. I still wished deep in my heart that my dad had come, but Mr. Weasley had always been there for me, and I felt like a member of their family. He held me in a fatherly embrace as we slowly circled the dance floor. I looked over at Draco and he was happy and smiling. My mum was talking to him, and his beautiful smile lit up the dance floor. I mouthed 'I love you' to him as we passed. I loved him so much I didn't know how I ever hated him. Sure he was a slimy little prat when we were younger, but he had such an inner beauty that he practically glowed. I guess he just needed to get out of his father's shadow to reveal that glow. The song finished and everyone clapped again. Draco and my mum walked over to us.

"Your husband is a wonderful dancer." my mum said as she handed him back to me.

"Your mum is not so bad herself, thank you Katherine." he said as he planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Would you be offended if I asked you to call me mum?" she asked

"It would be an honor." he said, face glowing. I smiled at her and hugged her tight.

"I can't believe my little girl is married." she said, tears flowing from her eyes.

Mr. Weasley hugged me too.

"You two are always welcome in our family. I mean that. You are like a second daughter to us Hermione. We love you." he then put out a hand to Draco.

"You take care of her son." Draco took his hand and shook it.

"I will sir."

We continued to dance for a bit and then we cut the cake. It was strawberry and champagne flavored. I smashed a bit in Draco's face, and he smeared frosting on my nose. A slow song came on and we danced some more. Just as it was ending, I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Mind if I cut in?" Ron asked politely.


	2. Reception II

Disclaimer; I own nothing.

A/N the songs I wanted to use in this chapterwere 'The Dance' by Garth Brooks, and "I don't want to miss a thing." by Aerosmith but I removed them to comply with guidlines. Please find the CD and listen while you read. Happy Reading and dont forget to review.

* * *

Reception part 2...

I looked at Draco. He had tuned a pale shade of pink. I knew he was still upset about Harry's party and our housewarming.

"She is my wife" Draco said firmly.

"Yes, I know" Ron said quietly.

"Is it okay with you?" Draco asked me.

"Yes it is fine." I said, taking Ron's hand and leading him to the dance floor.

Draco stood there and for a moment and then walked off to talk to some guests.

Ron looked very meek as we walked into the crowd of dancing guests.

"You look beautiful Hermione." he said, cheeks red.

"Thank you. You look nice too." I said as he placed his arm around my waist. The song started. It was 'The Dance' by Garth Brooks. We started slowly circling. His hands were cold and clammy.

"I asked them to play this" he whispered. "I knew it would be my last chance to dance with you."

I looked at him; his eyes were shining with just a hint of salty tears. He looked away, realizing I saw him.

He pulled me close and lowered his head to my ear and whispered the last lines into it.

Yes my life, is better left to chance,

I could have missed the pain,

But I'd have had to miss…..the…dance.

Tears silently fell from my eyes, I looked up at him and he was also crying. I took a deep breath and tried to compose myself.

"Ron, that was beautiful." I told him as I wiped my eyes.

"You are beautiful." he said. "And I love you. I always will. I just realized that if I truly loved you I wanted you to be happy. And if Draco makes you happy, I can accept that. My dad talked some sense into me. He said that I might not be happy about the wedding, and it might hurt me to watch you marry someone else, but it would hurt more in the long run not having you as a friend. That's why I picked that song. I could have missed the pain, but then I would have missed this dance." His blue eyes shone again with tears. I put my arms around him and hugged him tight.

"Thank you so much for being here. You are one of my best friends; I couldn't have lived with myself if you weren't here to support me."

"I am sorry for the way I acted before too. I want to apologize to Draco too if I could."

"He would like that."

We walked over to Draco, who was in a conversation with Fred and George about their joke shop.

"Draco, love, Ron has something to say to you." I led Ron by the hand over to were they were sitting.

"I just wanted to say mate, that I am sorry for treating you and Hermione the way I did. It was senseless and stupid. She loves you and I just have to accept that. I just wanted my friend back." he held his hand out for Draco, but he did not shake it, he just stood there.

"There was a time Draco that you held your hand out to Harry and I, and we shook it. Please, it means a lot to me."

"And me." I said, looking at him pleadingly.

Draco reached his hand out and shook Ron's.

"Treat her right mate, and never make her cry the way I did." Ron said.

"I will. I love her." Draco said looking Ron directly in the eye.

"I know you do." Ron said before turning to me.

"If you ever need to talk, I will always be here." Ron said pulling me into friendly hug.

"I will, that means a lot to me."

Just then Harry walked over.

"Everything cool?" Harry asked putting his arm around my shoulder.

"Everything is great; I have my two best friends and the love of my life. What else could I ask for?" I laughed. Harry asked me to dance, and then Ginny asked Draco. The song was 'It had to be you' by Harry Connick Jr. We danced around the room, laughing and talking. Harry was a very good dancer.

"Where did you learn to dance like that?" I asked when the song was over.

"Well…" he said reluctantly, "I had Ginny help me practice, she is a great dancer." I looked at her and Draco, he was smiling and talking with her as they twirled and then he dipped her low. They both were having a great time. I was so happy that everyone was getting along. A fast song came on and I needed to use the bathroom. I grabbed Ginny and we excused ourselves for a moment.

"I am having such a good time." Ginny said breathlessly.

"Me too. I am so glad Ron came. I wanted all my friends to be here, and now they are. And tomorrow, we leave for our honeymoon in Italy. I have never been there, I can hardly wait."

Just then we reached the girls bathroom. We opened the door and Moaning Myrtle soared out of the last stall.

"Soooo…Hermione married. Must be nice to be able to be married and not dead." she howled. "Who is the lucky groom?"

"Draco Malfoy." I said to her as I fixed my make-up.

"What?" she wailed. "I thought you hated him. He hated you."

"Things change." Ginny remarked.

"He used to come visit me you know, we had quite a little thing." she boasted.

"Yeah, he was being forced to make murder attempts, and was cracking from stress. I wouldn't call that a 'thing'" I said

"Oh yeah, just because I am dead doesn't mean no one would love me." she wailed from the top of the window. "Well, at least there is still Harry." she said sniffling.

"Uh… Harry is my date" Ginny said uncomfortably, looking at the floor.

All we heard was wailing as we walked out of the bathroom.

"She's mental." I told Ginny as we made our way back to the great hall.

When we got back, Draco and Harry ran up to us and drug us onto the dance floor. We danced for what seemed like hours. I danced with all the Weasley brothers, Bill, Charlie, Fred and George. Percy didn't come. My feet were sore so I tossed my shoes by our table. Blaise came and asked me to dance next.

"May I dance with your gorgeous wife Draco?" he asked politely as he kissed my hand.

"Well, just bring her back in the condition I give her to you in." Draco said laughing.

"Will do." Blaise said as he grabbed my hand and led me to the floor. The band started to play 'What a wonderful world' by Louis Armstrong. He wrapped his tanned arm around my waist and led me in a waltz.

"You are quite the dancer Blaise." I said with a coy smile.

"Why thank you Mrs. Malfoy." he said as he spun me around.

"You know we are going to Italy for our honeymoon." I told him

"I know, I haven't been there in forever. Not since moving here to attend Hogwarts. It's too bad I didn't have time to teach you some Italian." he said smiling.

"That is too bad" I said. "I don't know a word of Italian. I won't be able to do much talking."

"Don't worry, Draco is fluent in Italian. I taught him everything I know so we could talk without everyone knowing what we were saying." he smiled.

"I didn't know Draco spoke Italian." I said shocked.

"Draco is so lucky to have you Hermione. You have no idea how he imagined his life would turn out." he said looking somewhat sad.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"He thought that after his parents died that everyone would shun him. Some of his former friends did. I'm glad that my parents didn't conform to that 'death eater' crap. He never thought he would find love, especially with someone as wonderful as you." He smiled a genuine smile.

"Aww…thank you Blaise." I smiled back.

The song ended and Blaise led me back to my handsome husband.

"See, no scratches or dents, same condition you gave her to me in." he laughed.

Draco pulled him into a one armed man hug and smiled.

"Thanks man."

It was getting late, and we were preparing to leave soon for Italy. All of our bags were packed and in our old common room. And Crookshanks was at Harry's. The band signaled that it was time for our final dance. I was sad; I wished the night could last forever. Draco and I walked out onto the floor as the band played the last song of the night. I looked around and saw Harry and Ginny, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Blaise and Ellen, Pavarti and Seamus and to my surprise Ron and Lavender, dancing around us. The song I picked for our last dance was 'I don't want to miss a thing' by Aerosmith. Draco held me close as we danced.

"I wish this night didn't end so soon." I said sadly.

"Me too, this was the best day of my life, until tonight." he said with a smirk.

"Oh you." I said hitting his chest playfully. "Blaise told me you know Italian." I told him.

"Oh, yeah. He taught me."

"I wish I knew some." I said. "I will feel out of place in Tuscany."

"I will teach you some phrases you will need to know. Repeat after me; Ti amo"

"Ti amo" I said.

"That means I love you. Okay, Faccia l'amore mi"

"Faccia l'amore mi"

"Make love to me" he grinned. "Okay Draco siete il re"

I looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Draco siete il re"

"Draco you are the king." he laughed and spun me around.

"You are terrible Draco." I laughed.

"La mia moglie bella. My beautiful wife." he smiled "now you say Il mio marito sexy meraviglioso e adoring." he said with a grin.

"And what does that mean?" I asked.

"My wonderful adoring sexy husband." he whispered in my ear.

"Il mio marito sexy meraviglioso e adoring." I repeated and kissed him on the cheek.

The song ended and everyone clapped. McGonagall announced that we were leaving now and everyone lined up along the aisle. They threw white rose petals at us as we left the great hall and walked out to start our lives as Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy.


	3. Honeymoon

Disclaimer; I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

Honeymoon…

We ran out the great hall hand in hand and ran up to our old common room to get our luggage. We couldn't apparate from Hogwarts, so we were traveling by floo powder. I was scared to death of brooms. As we entered the room, he smiled in my direction.

"How about one last rendezvous?" he asked with a sly grin.

"I think we should wait until we get to Italy my love." I replied as I stroked his cheek.

"Party pooper." he scowled.

"Shall we?" I asked.

"Let's go beautiful." he said, taking my hand and leading me over to the fireplace.

He placed our luggage near the hearth and grabbed a small bowl with some sparkly powder off of the mantle.

"Hotel dei fiori nascosti" he said speaking very clearly and threw some of the powder inside. The flames turned colors and he threw our luggage inside. It disappeared at once and he led my hand next. I repeated his request and at once I was swirling into the flames, landing with a thump in a deserted, dusty room. I had landed on my behind, filling my dress with dust. Draco appeared a moment later, landing firmly on his feet, dusting his clothes off with his hand. He saw me sitting on the floor and laughed.

"Not used to traveling by floo powder huh?" he said helping me off the floor.

"No, and now my dress is ruined." I said scowling.

"Here, let me help you." he waved his wand and suddenly my dress was gone and replaced by a white sundress and sandals. He waved it again and he was changed into a white polo shirt and tan cargo shorts.

"There, now we don't look like we arrived here moments after our wedding."

"Is this a Muggle hotel?" I asked looking around.

"Yes, but I had someone from the ministry hook it up to the floo network for just one hour. This room is being renovated and would be empty this time of night. Here let me grab your bags for you honey." he said reaching for our luggage. We left the dusty old room and headed for the front desk. A short balding man was behind the desk.

"Welcome to the Hotel dei fiori nascosti" (hotel of the hidden flowers) he said smiling.

"Abbiamo prenotazioni" (we have reservations) "Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy."

"Ah yes, the newlyweds. Sieite nella sala numero 311" (You are in room number 311) "Here is your key," he said handing a shiny gold key to Draco.

"Grazie" he said taking the key.

"Siete benvenuti" (you are welcome) "If you need anything don't hesitate to ask me or one of our staff." he smiled.

We walked over to the large grand staircase. It was decorated in roses and gold trim. The entire staircase was painted a pale ivory color, and the carpet that ran up the middle was a deep crimson with gold embroidery. We walked up to the third floor and made our way down the long hallway. Our room was the last one on the left. There was a gold sign on the door that read. 'Honeymoon suite' Draco put the key into the lock and turned it. The door swung open and he shuffled our luggage inside. We walked into a large open room with a couch in front of the fireplace. French doors that led out onto a large terrace overlooking the vineyards that the hotel was situated in, on the terrace there was a table for two. The doors were open and a warm summer night breeze flew in the windows. To the left was a door that led to the bedroom. Inside was a huge four poster bed with white linen curtains that hung loosely on each post. There was a large wooden dresser that was covered with different perfume bottles. In the bedroom there was another set of French doors that led out to the same terrace as in the sitting room. On the opposite wall a door led to a large bathroom with a sunken tub and separate shower. There was a cream colored vanity with lights and more gold trim. The toilet and sink were on the far wall. Its creamy tile covered every surface, and a large chandelier hung from the ceiling above the tub. A shelf was covered in large fluffy towels and two white terry robes with an 'M' on the right chest pocket hung behind the door. I walked back into the bedroom and flung myself on the bed.

"It's beautiful Draco!"

He was standing near the terrace looking into the Italian countryside.

"It is. Are you tired?" he asked.

"No, but I would like to clean up real quick if that's ok." I said seductively.

"Its more than okay with me, take all the time you need."

I stood up and grabbed my small suitcase and took it into the bathroom. I had my special purchase from yesterday inside along with my toiletries. I turned on the faucet in the tub and sprinkled in some jasmine vanilla bath salts I brought with me. The smell soon filled the room. I took out the gown and hung it behind the door. I removed all of my clothes and stepped into the tub. The scent took over my mind and I relaxed immediately. After about 30 minutes of soaking I stepped out and grabbed one of the fluffy towels and dried myself off. I waved my wand and released my hair from the style I had for the wedding. I straightened it out, leaving tiny curls at the end. I slid on the thong that matched the gown and sat on the vanity stool staring at myself in the mirror.

'I am actually married.' I thought to myself. I smiled and put on some light makeup and sheer lip gloss. I sprayed myself with some jasmine vanilla body spray and then slipped the sheer gown over my head. I quickly changed my nail and toe polish to a sheer peachy pink. I looked in the mirror one last time before I walked into the bedroom.

Draco was still standing on the terrace. He had changed clothes though and that was odd to me. He had changed into a white silk dress shirt and black pants. His silver blonde hair blew lightly in the summer breeze. There was gold tray on the bed side table with chocolate dipped strawberries, and an open bottle of champagne with two glasses. There was a card lying next to the bottle that read 'Complimenti del personale dell'hotel. (Compliments of the hotel staff) I picked up the glasses and poured some into each. I walked over to him and handed him a glass as we looked over the terrace into the night. It was late, about 4am. He took a drink and then without a word he led me into the bedroom and sat me down on the chaise at the end of the bed.

"I love you Hermione Malfoy. You look like an angel on earth." he said. I tried to pull him close but he resisted.

"I have something special planned for you. Just sit there and relax." He stood up and turned on the small radio that was sitting on the nightstand. A slow sultry song began to play. He walked in front of me and looked into my eyes, holding that gaze as he began to dance in front of me. He was slowly moving, never breaking his stare. His eyes were like silver stars, the moonlight bathed him in a pale light that made him look too beautiful to be real. His white silk shirt rippled in the cool breeze, and his hair blew playfully into his eyes. He slowly unbuttoned his shirt, leaving it on but giving me a glance to his exquisite smooth chest. He moved closer and I ran my hands across his muscles, feeling every ridge and groove. Goosebumps erupted on his skin as well as mine. He leaned in and brushed his soft pink lips against mine. Again I tried to pull him closer, but he moved back slowly pulling his shirt out of his pants and leaving it blowing around his body. He slid it leisurely off of his silky fair skin. It fell to the floor and he turned around to face me again. His eyes were mesmerizing and I couldn't look away. His hands fell to his waist and cautiously unbuckled his belt, not yet removing it. I reached my hand up to assist, and again I was denied. He grabbed one end of it and pulled it off very slowly. It too was discarded on the floor. Next he unbuttoned one button of his black dress pants. They slid off to his hips, but not off completely. The top of his emerald green silk boxers stuck out seductively. His hands reached for the zipper and ever so gently he pulled it to the bottom. He was slowly torturing me. I could feel myself wanting him more than ever. His pants fell to the floor revealing his boxers in full and a glorious erection. He leaned into my lap and kissed me, brushing his manhood against my thigh. I was very turned on as he kissed my neck and shoulders and eventually my breasts. He pulled down the front of my gown and was making small red marks everywhere. When I stood up to kiss him fully, he pushed me back down again to a sitting position. I stared at his gorgeous body, moving slowly and tantalizingly in front of me. My body was on fire with lust. Only he could make me feel that. His hands slid off his boxers and then quickly scooped me up and placed me gently on the bed. My nipples were hard from anticipation. He ran his hands up and down my body, ending by placing his hands inside my diamond studded thong. He pulled this off swiftly and lifted my gown off over my head. He kissed every inch of my body, lingering in places longer than others. His fingers worked on my clitoris and worked it into a quick and thrilling orgasm. My back arched against his hand and I took a sharp intake of air. A smile came over his flawless face as I writhed and moaned. He lowered his head and licked at me playfully sending me into another orgasm, more intense than the first. His hot breath kissed me and made little marks on my thighs. My eyes stared up at the ceiling, which I noticed was flecked with gold. He kept up this deliberate assault on my body, which drove me into multiple orgasms, and after each one he would look at my smiling face, and smile back. He slowly kissed up towards my face and breasts. His hands roamed by breasts as he kissed my neck and finally my waiting lips. I opened my mouth slowly and allowed his tongue inside to play with mine. I tasted my own juices as he kissed me long and deep. I moaned as I felt his erection rub my leg again, I parted to allow him entry, but then changed my mind. I pushed him to the spot next to us and sat on top of him. I kissed my way down his sculpted chest, to his waist and flicked my tongue at the head. He moaned and grabbed my hair sending shivers up my spine. I opened my mouth and took him all the way in, sliding down to the shaft and moving my tongue along the side, his body shook and his breathing became irregular and heavy. I moved up and down slowly and deliberately, making every move to the point of orgasm. I let it slide out of my mouth slowly and got back on top of him. I leaned in to kiss him again and ran my tongue along his neck. I kissed his ear, and breathed 'I love you' heavily into it.

His body pushed itself against mine and I slid him into me. My mind exploded with desire and pleasure. He moved his hips in unison with mine, driving himself deeper and deeper into me, making me burn with lust. My head became dizzy as I came again and again. It was like being drunk. I leaned over and smelled his skin. He always had a clean, raw animal scent to him. It was so intoxicating. He pulled my shoulders down towards his and kissed me softly. And then the next second, he picked me up by the waist and turned me around so that I was on all fours facing the head board. He swept my hair from the back of my neck so it fell over my right shoulder. He plunged into me sending me into instant orgasms, and he leaned in to kiss the back of my neck. He angle he was at was hitting me in a spot that made it impossible for me to think clearly. It was a feeling I had never felt before. He pushed harder and harder, our bodies moving in rhythm with each other. He was kissing my back and shoulders, sucking on my back and running his hands around to my breasts which were moving back and forth with the force of his pumping. He pulled out suddenly and I fell forward onto my stomach, attempting to catch my breath. I rolled onto my back and he kissed me passionately plunging his tongue into my waiting mouth again. My legs parted and allowed him to enter again as he lifted my legs to fit around his tight body. We were a perfect fit. My body fitted to him like a puzzle piece, he lifted my bottom up to rest on his thighs. He continued to slowly plunge in and out driving me to the point of madness. I looked at his face, glowing and beautiful, and then his eyes, which had turned a dark mercury color. I knew he was close to coming so I sat up onto his thighs with my legs still wrapped around his waist. I moved my hips up and down until he moaned with delight, coming into my waiting body. I kissed him softly, lips barely grazing his. We were both out of breath and sweaty. Slowly we collapsed onto the soft feather bed. He wrapped his arms around me and we fell asleep without another word.


	4. Exploring Tuscany

Disclaimer; I don't own Harry Potter. Sad, but true.

Dont forget to review! Happy Reading.

* * *

Exploring Tuscany…

We woke up the next morning about 10, and dressed quickly. I put on a light blue sundress, white sandals and a white sunhat. Draco put on a navy pair of shorts and a blue button up short sleeved shirt. He looked very sexy. He was putting on his sneakers when I walked back into the bedroom.

"Almost ready?" I said.

"Almost." he replied as he laced up his shoes and stood up. He grabbed my waist and hugged me before spinning me around the room.

"Ready to explore Tuscany?" he asked.

"Absolutely." I said as I kissed his nose.

"Pack a small bag please dear. We will need our swimsuits and some towels, some dressier clothes and shoes."

I quietly complied, not knowing what the day held. We walked out of the room and down the grand staircase to the front desk.

"Buona mattina." (Good Morning) Draco said to the man at the desk.

"Signore di buonoa mattina. Come era la vostra notte il sig. e sig.ra Malfoy?" (Good morning sir, How was your night Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy?) He replied back. I was lost. I wished I had taken some time to study some Italian before we left.

"Perfetti, richiederemo l'uso di un automobile." (Perfect, we will require the use of a car.) Draco stated.

"Denominero' uno subito" (I will call one right away) he said picking up the phone.

"Draco, does anyone speak English here?" I had no clue what was going on.

"Not many, but don't worry, I can handle it." he kissed my forehead lightly.

After a few minutes the man behind the desk said;

"Il vostro automobile e' qui." (Your car is here) he said to us.

"Grazie" Draco waved as we walked out to the car.

We got into the large black car and Draco said to the driver;

"Prendall all'isola di Elba" (take us to the island of Elba) as he handed him some Euros.

"When did Draco Malfoy become so continental?" I asked with a sly smile. "Knowing all about Euros and other muggle stuff."

"My family traveled all over when I was younger." he said.

We drove for an hour through the beautiful Italian countryside, before coming to the sea side and a boat dock. We got out of the car and Draco said something to the man and he waved us off. We walked down the dock to where a ferry boat was waiting.

"Parlate Inglese? (Do you speak English?) He asked the man.

"Si, how are the two of you this morning?"

"Just wonderful." I replied relived for the first time to be able to talk to someone.

"Are you wishing to go to the island of Elba today?"

"Yes, how much are ferry tickets?" I asked.

"20 Euro each, round trip." he said and Draco handed him the money. "The ferry leaves in 20 minutes and returns every hour on the hour to come back. Have a good day, and enjoy!" he said merrily.

We stepped onto the boat and took a seat up front. The view was beautiful and the temperature mild. After about a half an hour trip we arrived at a gorgeous, untouched island in the middle of the clear blue water.

"It's exquisite!" I said to Draco, looking at the lush shoreline.

We walked for a mile or so to a secluded beach.

"Here we are." Draco said leading me by the hand to a small group of changing rooms. I went in first and changed into my bright pink 2 piece bikini. I came out to a whistle and a cat call from Draco. Then a moment later he came out in dark blue board shorts. We walked towards the white sand shoreline hand in hand and laid out our towels.

"Don't want your pretty fair skin to burn." I said jokingly applying liberal amounts of sunscreen to his face, back, shoulders and chest. Goosebumps erupted on his skin.

"Ah, Mrs. Malfoy, don't start something you can't finish." as he grabbed my wrists and pulled me into an impromptu kiss. I kissed him back passionately while the sun beat down on us.

"How about a swim?" I asked him pulling him up into a standing position.

"Sure," he said and in a second he picked me up and ran at top speed towards the ocean waves.

"No, no Draco, I like to get in a little at a time." I said screaming and flailing my arms at him.

"No time for that now my love" he said as we ran into the cool ocean water. The water splashed up and hit my skin. It was cold and refreshing but before I knew it we were in it up to Draco's waist. The waves were caressing the bottom of my legs and behind sending shivers up my spine.

"Its cold" I said shivering with my arms around his neck.

"And its about to get a lot colder." he said laughing as he dunked us both below the water. It was like an icy rush as the water went above my head and I struggled to get above the surface again. I felt his strong hands around me lifting me back up above into the sunlight.

"Draco Malfoy, you prat." I said trying to catch my breath. He stood there grinning madly as he spun my wet cold body around laughing.

"You married me." he said leaning his head in towards mine. He kissed me softly, just brushing my lips with his.

"Don't remind me." I joked, running my fingers through his wet hair.

"Care to have a little fun?" he asked, one eyebrow raised in an evil way.

"You must be joking." I said. Sure there were not a lot of people here, but still, we were in public!

"Come on love, no one can see us, we're in the water." as his hand slid into the bottom of my bikini, fingers touching me in my most sensitive areas. I let out a squeal and looked around embarrassed. He kissed me to quiet my moans as he worked me into a quick and gratifying orgasm. My face was bright red from embarrassment, but I made no effort to stop him. I simply wrapped my arms around him and plunged my tongue into his mouth, causing him to stumble backwards into the water. We both went under a little and when we came up, we were in a shallower part. He knelt down, sitting on his feet and pulled me onto his lap, legs wrapped around his waist. He pulled his board shorts down just enough and moved the bottom of my bikini aside. I looked into his eyes, sparkling the color of the ocean and in a second he slid into me, sending shivers up my back and making my nipples harden.

"Draco!" I whispered in his ear. "Someone will see." I giggled as I felt him slide in and out of me. He bit my shoulder and held my body close. His hands fondled my breasts and at one point, he pulled them out and sucked on my nipples. I looked around completely mortified. But then I noticed other girls walking around nonchalantly with no tops whatsoever.

"Draco, is this a topless beach?" I asked out of breath from his kisses.

"I dunno, could be." he stopped and looked around. "Yep, I guess it is." he went back to my breasts. He put his nose close to mine as he moved his hips faster. I had to stifle a scream as I orgasmed over and over. His eyes went from deep blue to pale grey and in an instant he was coming inside of me. I looked around to see if anyone was watching. No one had even looked up. I giggled and whispered in his ear.

"You were amazing." as I licked his earlobe.

"You weren't so bad yourself Mrs. Malfoy." he knew how much I loved hearing that. He kissed me lightly on the lips and we sat there embracing in the sun for a while before retreating to the pure snowy sand to dry off and get some much needed rest.

After a few hours of lying in the sun, Draco said he was hungry. We found a small snack shop that sold all kinds of Italian foods that I never tasted before. We bought several different things and made our way back to our towels and fed olives, bread, cheese and wine to each other. The food was delicious. We swam for a bit more before we changed into our clothes to leave.

"We will change into our good clothes when we get to dinner." he whispered as we boarded the ferry again. A different man was waiting at the dock when we returned early in the evening.

"Dove e' un buon posto da maniare?" (Where is a good place to eat?) he asked the man tending the ferry tickets.

"Salvador. E' giu' la strada circa un miglio e una meta'." (Salvador's. It is down the road about a mile and a half.) he replied and bid us good bye.

We walked along the peaceful country side and when we were nearly there he looked to make sure no one was around. He pulled out his wand and waved it. We instantly changed into our dinner things. I had a sleek black dress with silver accents and high black heels. He had a green dress shirt and monochromatic tie with black pants. He wore the cufflinks I had bought him for Valentine's day. He looked so sexy as his hair gleamed in the sunlight. We arrived at the restaurant about 3 minutes later.

"Signore di buona sera. Benvenuto a Salvador." (Good evening sir, welcome to Salvador's) the dark man greeted us.

"Grazie, perfavore, tabella per due." (Thank you, table for two please.) Draco said politely.

"Radrizzi questo senso." (Right this way) he said, grabbing two menus and heading for a table by the windows overlooking the starlit countryside.

The man pulled out my seat and dusted Draco's off for him.

"Il vostro cameriere sara' con voi in un momento." (your waiter will be with you in a moment.) he said as he handed us our menus.

"Draco, I can't read Italian either, how will I order?" I became worried.

"Do you like chicken sautéed in olive oil?" he asked as he reached for the pitcher of water.

"Yes"

"Ok, I will order for you. Just relax and enjoy yourself."

The waiter appeared a moment later.

"Signore di buona sera."

"Bello. Avro' l'anatra, la mia moglie bella avro' il seno di pollo in olio di oliva. Gradiremmo una bitingly di vino rosso pure. Grazie." (I will have the duck; my beautiful wife will have the chicken breast in olive oil. We would like a bottle of red wine as well. Thank you.) Draco said fluently handing him the menus.

"Grazie" the waiter said and bowed before leaving our table.

We had 20 minutes of most pleasant conversation before our food arrived. We were halfway through the bottle of wine, and my chicken was moist and delicious. The pasta that came with it was seasoned with garlic and olive oil. I had never had such delicious Italian food. Another hour passed and we were full, partially drunk and sleepy. Draco called the waiter over and said;

"Grazie, ora gradirei la fattura." (Thank you, I would like the bill now.)

The waiter handed him the slip and he paid him and included a large tip.

"Grazie" the waiter said, and smiled before leaving the table.

Draco called for a car outside and when we were nestled in the backseat he said;

"Hotel dei fiori nascosti" and he laid his head on my shoulder.


	5. Wine Country

Disclaimer; Nope, don't own it. Wish I did.

Dont forget to review!

* * *

Wine Country…

We slept peacefully in each other's arms the whole night and woke up to a beautiful sunny day. Draco had prearranged for a car to take us to wine country on a tour. The tour began in downtown Florence so when we got into the car Draco handed the driver some money and said;

"Vorremmo andare all'ufficio dei giri ambulanti di Firenze" (We would like to go to the office of walking tours of Florence.)

"Si, signore." and started the drive. It was longer than the drive yesterday, and we got to see more of the deep rich country of Italy. The rolling hills and vineyards went on forever. Soon enough we were at the office and ready to begin our day. Draco paid the fee and we waited with the other couples for the tour guide to arrive. Soon a tall dark haired man appeared and began to speak.

"Benvenuto al giro di pomeriggio di Chainti. Sono Robert. Il wll I sta prendendoli con la regione di Chainti di Badia. Godrete la campagna e il vistit Toscani classici le proprieta' vinicole principali della regione. Avrete l'assaggio del vino, una camminata attraverso le vigne e le vecchie cantine delle proprieta'. Segualo." (Welcome to the Chianti afternoon tour. I am Robert. I will be taking you through the Chaianti region of Badia. You will enjoy the classic Tuscan countryside and visit the prime wine producing estates of the region. You will have wine tasting, a walk through the vineyards and the old cellars of the estates. Follow me.) We walked through the cobblestone streets of Florence until we reached a dirt road leading to our first estate. It was large and looked very old. The pathway led through the rows and rows of grapevines and soon enough we reached the house. A little old woman came out of the front doors mumbling something in Italian. She paid us no attention, but soon after a young handsome man stepped out. Surprisingly enough he spoke English.

"Welcome to the Pino Gallo estate. I am Antonio, and I will be leading you through the cellars and the vineyards. Please follow me and we will start with the grapes." he walked off of the porch and towards the acres and acres of grapevines. He talked on and on about grapes, soil, fertilizer and weather. Soon I was bored. Antonio kept gazing my way, winking when he caught my eye. I blushed and wondered if Draco noticed. He seemed lost in the wine making process and wandered near the baskets of collected grapes. Antonio came over to me, his dark eyes piercing mine.

"Ciao bella" he said with his smoldering accent.

"Ciao" I said looking for Draco in the crowd.

"Che cosa e' il vostro nome?" he asked. He must have thought I was Italian.

"I don't speak Italian" I replied.

"My mistake miss, I asked you what your name was." he said with a smirk

"Hermione Gra…Malfoy." I said smiling at my almost slip.

"Gramalfoy?" he asked. "Unusual name."

"No it's just Malfoy, Mrs. Hermione Malfoy." I said holding up my left hand.

"Oh, I see. So some lucky man has already plucked you off of the vine." his voice was deep.

"Afraid so, I am actually on my honeymoon now. That is my husband over there." I said pointing to Draco.

"Honey" I yelled "Come over and meet Antonio." he walked swiftly over to me and put his arm around my shoulder protectively.

"Ciao" he said to Antonio.

"Ciao" Antonio replied "I was just talking to your beautiful wife." he replied.

"I see that. Come on honey, let's go see the rest of the estate." he pulled me away from Antonio, some jealousy in his voice. I laughed at him.

"What is so funny?" he asked bemused.

"You, running over to me so fast to save me from the clutches of that fine Italian man." I could barely keep a straight face.

"You are my wife, what else do you expect." he laughed as he plucked a grape off of the vine and popped it into his mouth.

"Nothing less." I said, eating a grape myself. We walked back up to the estate and toured the vast wine cellars before retreating back upstairs where the lady of the house had prepared a huge Italian lunch for us. We sat at café like tables for 2 and feasted on homemade Italian food and some Gallo Nero wine that was pressed the previous year. It was delicious. We were full soon and dreaded the walk to the next estate. Slowly we made our way to the next estate, and the next and the next. Along the way we viewed the beautiful Tuscan countryside, the rolling hills, the olive groves, the vineyards, the castles and the villas along the way. I had never seen such beautiful unspoiled land. By the time we reached the last estate I was full, tired and slightly drunk from all the wine tasting. We were sipping on some deep full bodied red wine at the last estate, looking into the small village nearby.

"I don't think I can walk all the way back to where we started Draco, I feel a little tipsy."

"I will hire a car, I am tired of walking too." he confessed, putting his arm around my shoulders and laying his head on mine.

"Are you having a good time?" he asked.

"It is perfect. I have always wanted to visit Italy. And coming here with someone who knows the language and the area makes it more special since we can visit the little known areas, and not just the tourist areas."

"I am so glad you like it. I love this country. I wish we could stay here forever." he said quietly.

"So what do you have planned for tomorrow?" I asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" he replied.

"You know I don't like surprises." I said running my hand down his chest.

"Ok, well I will keep part of it a surprise, but I will tell you we are going to Blaise's uncle's restaurant for dinner. He invited us to have an old fashioned Italian feast and wedding celebration." he grinned widely.

"I am going to be so fat by the time we leave Italy, all the food is so good and rich." I laughed. "Will you still love me when I gain 50 pounds from this trip?"

"I don't know, might have to trade you in for one of those beautiful Italian girls." he raised his eyebrows at me and smirked in a very Draco-like manner.

"Really?" I asked, staring him down with a fake mad look on my face.

"I don't know, they cook and clean and from what Blaise said they worship their husbands." he then winked at me and pulled me close. "I could never replace you. You are my soul mate, my love." he leaned his head in for a long deep kiss that I returned happily.

"That is what I wanted to hear." I said running my hands through his soft blonde mane.

"Time to go" the tour guide announced.

We walked to the village, about ½ a mile up the road and Draco called for a car to take us back to the hotel. I was exhausted and my feet hurt. I drew a bath for the both of us. Draco washed my body and my hair for me. I pulled him between my legs and washed his chest and arms. He wrapped his soapy arms around me brushing his lips with mine.

"Ti amo" he said huskily.

"Ti amo" I repeated before sinking into his kisses.

The next day brought another early start. We were going somewhere unknown to me and then to Blaise's family restaurant. We were getting ready to leave when a snowy owl flew in the terrace window.

"Hedwig!" I cried running over to greet her. She had a letter on her leg. I reached over and grabbed it.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Hedwig; I don't have any treats, forgive me." I said stroking her white feathers. She hooted playfully before soaring out the window.

"Was that Harry's owl?" he asked as he dried off his blonde locks.

"Yes, I wonder what was so important that he interrupted us." I replied as I unrolled the parchment.

Dear Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy (That's weird writing that)

I hope you are having a great time on your trip, everything is fine here. I thought I would tell you that the ministry sent an owl with your job descriptions on it. I didn't open it but I left it on your kitchen counter. Hope you are having fun. We all miss you a lot. Crookshanks is fine and he misses you too.

Love,

Harry.

"Our letters from the ministry came Draco! I wonder what department I will be working in! I bet it is some kind of research. I hope so; you know how I love to read. It will be perfect, or maybe they want me for something else. Oh, I can't wait to find out." my hand was shaking with anticipation.

"Calm down honey, we have over a week left on our honeymoon, just try to relax until then." he took my hand and led me out the door.

The car drove us to Arezzo, which is south east of Tuscany. It was a beautiful artsy city with galleries on almost every corner. We walked in and out of the galleries. I wanted to buy a piece for our house, but had yet to find the perfect one. Then, in a small gallery I saw what I wanted. It was a painting of two little girls, one brunette and one blonde. It reminded me of me and a friend of mine from before Hogwarts. It was painted in a Monet style. The artists name was Pino and the name of the picture was 'A perfect gift of love' I fell in love with it and gave Draco an alluring glance, batting my eyelashes.

"Oh, all right. I can't resist that look." He pulled out his wallet and paid for the extremely expensive paining.

"Can you ship this directly to our house, and have it put in a lighter honey oak frame with some gold leaf gilding to it?" he asked.

"Si signor" the man replied, taking the painting off of the wall.

"Thank you my love." I said, kissing his chest through his shirt.

We walked out into the countryside again to admire the hills and valleys of this region. He bought me several new dresses in a boutique. And he bought himself some new Italian leather shoes. (He had a shoe thing) We were loaded with packages by the time we stopped for lunch. We ate light since we would be eating that big dinner later. Draco hired a car to drive our purchases back to the hotel so we would be free to explore the picturesque gardens that were filled with flowers and century-old trees. The fresh country air filled my lungs and we laughed the whole afternoon.

About 6pm we made our way to the restaurant. 'Zabini's'. It was quaint with red and white checkered tablecloths and candles on every table.

"Ciao Draco" a robust bald man said as he ran out to greet us. He grabbed Draco and kissed him boldly on each cheek. Draco looked somewhat embarrassed and I was stifling laughter.

"And this must be your beautiful wife," he said, grabbing me and kissing me on my hand.

"It is" Draco said.

"Blaise told me that she was beautiful, but I had no idea. How did you get involved with him?" he asked me jokingly. "Must have put a spell on her eh?" he laughed jovially.

"Maybe that was it." I said, poking Draco in the ribs. He laughed.

"Well, come in and sit, don't be shy." the man said leading us to a table candlelit for two.

"My apologies, I forgot to introduce myself. I am Blaise; obviously the Blaise you know was named for me. I hope he inherited my looks." he said grooming his long mustache with his fingers.

"Most definitely" I said as he pulled my chair out.

"No need for menus, I have your whole meal waiting. The wine first." he said as he brought out two bottles, one red and one white. "These are from our vineyards." he said pouring me some white. I didn't know if I could handle anymore wine. I had drunk more wine on this trip than in my entire life.

The first course consisted of olives, marinated vegetables, small peppers and olive oil vinegar dressing. The next course was Italian wedding soup. It was a chicken broth with spinach and tiny meatballs with some pasta. The third course was fettuccini Alfredo and spaghetti with marinara. The pasta heaped on my plate and I was feeling very full already. The main course was roast beef, and marinated chicken breasts, roasted potatoes and green beans almandine. The final course, dessert, was tira mi su. I felt like Harry's aunt when he had accidentally blown her up. I sat back in my chair and patted my stomach.

"I think I ate too much baby."

"You are not the only one; I forgot how much food he usually serves."

Blaise's uncle Blaise came over when he noticed we were finished.

"Would you like anything else?" he asked.

"Uh… no I don't think so." Draco replied. "But I will take the bill."

"Your money is no good here Draco, you are my nephew's best friend, you are welcome here anytime. Especially if you bring your gorgeous wife." he bent down and kissed my hand once more. I blushed.

The car came to pick us up and we rode sleepily back to the hotel where we fell asleep almost immediately.


	6. Back to Reality

**Disclaimer; Again, I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

**

**Back to reality…**

The rest of our honeymoon was filled with more tours and wine. Rich food and wine. Walks through ancient ruins and wine. Shopping and wine. Oh, and did I mention the wine? It was our last day and our bags were packed. We would be apperating back to our house. I had decided floo powder was not my preferred mode of transportation. Draco had gone to the front desk to pay the bill and turn in the key. I remained in the room so we could apparate from there without being seen.

"Ready love?" he asked holding our suitcases in each hand.

"Ready mi amore" I said with a sultry look. I was finally learning some of the language, and of course, it was time to go.

"One, two, three." and a sudden jerk behind my bellybutton pulled me back to our quaint little home on Avalon drive.

"Home sweet home." he said as we walked inside the house. My first thought was to grab the letter from the ministry that sat tantalizingly on the kitchen counter. I opened it and started to read.

_Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy,_

_I hope this letter finds you well and you are enjoying your honeymoon in Italy. Your department assignments are included. Draco Malfoy you will report to the office of magical games and sports. You will be the head of the department, with 5 people reporting to you. Hermione Malfoy, we would be honored if you would continue training with us to join the department of mysteries as an unspeakable. Training takes over a year before you will be qualified. It will require lots of research and time spent learning, which we know you will be up for. Please report to the ministry on September 1 at 9am. Thank you and good day. _

_Rufus Scrimgeour_

_Minister of Magic._

"Oh Draco! The department of Mysteries! An Unspeakable! I can't believe it. They only take a few people for that job. I can't believe it!" I was blown away!

"I don't know why you are so surprised. You got an outstanding on every N.E.W.T. You were bound to be chosen for that. Although I thought they would pick you for an Auror personally." he said setting our luggage near the bottom of the stairs.

"I would have liked that, but an unspeakable, that is huge!" I was so beyond excited. I have to owl Harry; he already knew he was going to be an auror. At least we would be working somewhat together.

_Harry,_

_You will never guess! The ministry wants me to become an Unspeakable! I start September 1. Draco is head of Magical games and sports, he is really excited about that. I can't wait to start training. Italy was fantastic! We ate drank and were generally merry for the entire trip. (Smiling) I hope you and Ginny are doing well. How is Ron? He looked better when we left the reception. Why don't you and Ginny come over for dinner tomorrow night? We would love to see you and show you pictures from the trip. We might invite Blaise and Ellen too. Hope to hear back from you soon. PS bring Crookshanks with you, I miss him._

_Love Always,_

_Hermione_

I wrapped the letter up and called Draco's owl and sent it off to Harry's apartment.

"Honey I invited Harry and Ginny over tomorrow okay?" I yelled to him.

"Ok" he yelled back from upstairs.

"Owl Blaise and see if he and Ellen want to come over too so we can show the pictures of the trip."

"Ok"

I went upstairs to help him unpack our luggage. He was sitting up on our bed, looking very sad.

"What's the matter honey?" I asked him as I sat next to him on the bed.

"Its nothing." he said, but as I looked closer I saw tears forming in his pale blue eyes. He laid his head on my shoulder.

"Something is wrong; I wish you would open up to me." I said stroking his cheek.

"I just wish my mum could have been there to see our wedding. She always talked about how she couldn't wait until the day I got married." he looked so sad.

"I'm so sorry honey. She wouldn't be very happy about who you married would she?"

"Oh, she didn't buy into all that pureblood crap; she just wanted her only child to be happy. And she would be so glad that you brought out the best in me, and have made me so happy." tears flowed freely now. "I miss her the most. She always treated me like her precious little treasure, and she would talk of my wedding, and her seeing her grandchildren be born. I wish she could have lived to see this."

"Oh, honey. I am so sorry. I wish there was something I could do to make you feel better. I never knew your mum. But I did know that she loved you more than her own life. That is why she risked everything to make Snape do the unbreakable vow. She knew it would put her at risk. But your safety was more important. That is true love." I said soothingly as I took his hand in my own.

"I know. I will be okay. It just hit me all of a sudden. I am sorry for making you worry." he said wiping his tears quickly from his eyes, trying to be a man about it.

"Remember what my mum said to you. You are a part of our family now, and she loves you."

"Thanks, it helps a little." he said standing up and continuing to unpack.

It touched me a lot to see him so upset about this. My heart went out to him and I was very sympathetic towards him the rest of the night.

The next day I was preparing dinner for Harry, Ginny, Blaise and Ellen, whom I hoped I would get to know better. I was making chicken parmesan, pasta with olive oil, and garlic bread. I was almost sick of Italian food, but Draco thought it would be a good idea to make that to celebrate us being home. About 6pm the doorbell rang and standing outside was a very excited Harry and Ginny.

"Hermione!" Ginny screamed as she threw herself into my arms accidentally dropping Crookshanks on the floor. Harry stood there holding a bottle of wine (Ug…) and a white package with a pale blue bow.

"Hey Hermione" he said reaching over to hug me and simultaneously handing me the wine and the box.

"These are for you." he said "You look great."

"Thank you!" I said giving him a beaming smile. "Come in; let me pour you a drink." I said putting the box down on the counter. "What's the present for?" I asked.

"It is our wedding gift to you; we didn't bring it to the wedding since we were getting ready together. Open it already!" Ginny shrieked.

"Let's wait for Draco, he should be down in a minute." and right on cue he walked down the stairs looking so handsome in a dark green dress shirt and tan pants. His eyes burned into mine as he smiled at me before greeting our guests.

"Harry, Ginny so glad you could make it." he said warmly.

"Thanks for inviting us" Harry said brightly.

"Ciao bella" he said to me brushing his lips against my cheek

"Amore della mia vita" (Love of my life) I said under my breath.

"Hey now, English only." Ginny cried.

"Ok," I laughed pouring Draco some of the wine they had brought.

The doorbell rang again and Draco ran to get it.

"Ciao Draco" Blaise greeted him, hugging him.

"Hey Blaise, where is Ellen?" he asked.

"Uh…we had a fight. I think that is rifinito" (finished) he said with a hearty laugh.

"I'm sorry" Draco said leading him into the family room.

Blaise walked over to me and grabbed my hand.

"Signora bella" (Lovely lady) as he kissed my hand lightly.

"Grazie" I replied. "How are you Blaise?"

"Alright I suppose. Ellen and I broke up."

"I'm sorry." I said handing him a glass.

"It's ok, probably for the best since I will be traveling the states, lots of lovely American women there for me." he said with a trademark Slytherin grin.

"Probably." I said laughing. "Dinner will be done soon"

"Can we look at your pictures now?" Ginny asked.

"Uh… sure. Draco honey can you grab the photo album from the closet." I said stirring the sauce.

Ginny giggled.

"What is so funny?" I called.

"You two are just so a married couple." she giggled again.

"Thanks, I think." I called back.

When I walked back into the living room they were looking at our wedding photos and the photos from Italy.

"It is so beautiful Hermione, what was it like?" Ginny asked.

"It was wonderful, paradise." I said thinking of our trip.

We talked for a while before dinner was finally ready.

We sat at the table, eating and talking. I was so glad to have close friends to have over.

"So Hermione, are you excited about starting work?" Harry asked.

"You have no idea Harry. I can't wait to get there and start my research. I have so many ideas and theories. The year of training will fly by. And best of all I will be working in the same building as my best friend and the love of my life." I smiled brightly at Harry and Draco, and they smiled back.

"We can have lunch together every day." Harry said, then looking at Draco "or once a week." Draco laughed.

Dinner went smoothly and soon dessert and coffee were over. Harry and Ginny were saying goodbye to me in the foyer. And Draco and Blaise were chatting in the living room by the fireplace.

I walked back in and sat on the couch next to Draco.

"Well I had better be going." Blaise said taking one last drink from his cup.

"Be sure and write from the states." I said standing up to hug him goodbye.

"I will."

"Bye Blaise, talk to you soon." he hugged him and walked him to the door.

"Arrivederci'" he said waving, and with a pop he disappeared.


	7. The Ministry

**Disclaimer; I own nothing! Get it through your heads…lol.**

**A/N Thank you to everyone who is reading, and a bigger thanks to all who review. Pitter patter of little feet? Not quite yet, need some drama first...lol. Love ya all and Happy Reading!

* * *

**

**The Ministry…**

We woke up early on September 1, just as we had every year for the past 7 years to go to Hogwarts. I dressed conservatively in a grey skirt and white blouse with black robes over the top. I almost felt like I was dressing for school again. Draco put on black pants, a black shirt and black robes. We were both very excited. We ate a light breakfast together before grabbing our things and apperating to the ministry.

We appeared at the old broken down phone booth at about 8:30 am. We stepped into the phone booth and dialed '62442' and a female voice said.

"Welcome to the Ministry of magic, please state your name and your business."

"Draco and Hermione Malfoy, starting work today."

"Thank you, please take your badges and have a nice day."

Two silver badges came out of the change slot and the booth shook and then lowered into the ground. We arrived in the lobby and got directions to our respective offices. Draco kissed me goodbye and we agreed to meet for lunch. I walked to the elevator and took it to my floor. When I got out a tall, dark bearded man greeted me.

"Mrs. Malfoy?" he asked.

"Yes,"

"I am Dorian Lovell, director of training for Unspeakables. Pleased to meet you." he said extending his hand.

"Thank you, you too." I replied.

"You will begin training today. But first we need you to sign some documents and take an oath, actually an unbreakable vow, that you will never reveal details of your training to anyone." he said in a serious tone.

"Okay." I said without much concern. I was good at keeping secrets.

We walked down the hall to a door that I recognized. It led into a circular room with many doors. Dorian led me to one I had not previously been in when I was here 2 years ago. It had several desks in it, and one wall was lined with books. There was another witch in the room, sitting towards the back.

"Tamwyn" Dorian said, "Will you be our bonder for the vows?" he asked.

"Sure" the tall thin redheaded witch said moving forwards towards us, holding her wand out. He held my hands in his.

"Do you, Hermione Malfoy promise not to reveal your training to anyone outside the department of mysteries?"

"I do" I replied. A thin red rope snaked over our hands.

"Do you promise to keep these secrets when your training is finished?" he asked.

"I do" and another rope interlinked with the first.

"And do you promise to take all of these secrets to the grave with you, unless you leave this department, in which case your memory will be altered so you will remember nothing of what you learned or discovered?" he said firmly.

"I do" a final rope snaked around our hands binding them tightly.

"There, the vows are complete. Now your training can begin. Tamwyn will help you cover the basics. You may break for lunch at noon." he walked out of the room.

"So, where to begin, where to begin?" she wandered around the room looking for books and parchment. I got out my quill and prepared for what I loved best, learning.

She sat several large books in front of me and started talking about death, life, time and generally rambling in every direction possible, trying to prepare me for reading. Before I knew it, lunchtime was here.

"I am meeting my husband for lunch." I told her. "He works here too."

"Yes I know. Draco Lucius Malfoy, son of the late death eater Lucius Malfoy. We know all about the Malfoy family." she said with an odd note to her voice.

"Yes, well, what time should I be back to continue?" I asked somewhat annoyed.

"One" she said flatly looking through her notes.

"Okay" I said. For some reason she annoyed me with those comments about my husband. She didn't know him, only of him.

I walked to the cafeteria and saw Draco waiting for me, our lunch already on the table. He had ordered me a chicken Caesar salad and a butterbeer. He was eating a large cheeseburger and fries.

"So, how is it going?" he asked me between bites.

"Ok." I said. "I don't like the witch I am working with, she is snobby." I said pouring dressing on my salad.

"I'm sure she's just as nervous as you are." he replied.

"How about you? How is your day going?" I asked

"Great, there is not much to do. The people I have working under me do most of the work. I just coordinate them." he laughed. "I think some of them are scared of me. They just run by my office door without even looking in."

"Well, you are quite scary." I replied, poking him with my fork. He grinned.

"What time do you get done with work?" he asked finishing his food.

"I think five, oh Merlin, I have to be back by one, gotta go." I kissed him on the forehead and ran down the hall to the elevators.

The elevator doors opened and I ran smack into Harry, who was getting off on this floor.

"Hermione" he said hugging me, "How is it going?"

"Uh, no time to talk now, have to be back by one, stop at my house later and I will tell you all about it" I yelled as the doors closed.

Back in the department of mysteries, Tamwyn had lots of books out and had marked what I was supposed to read. The rest of the afternoon was spent in silence reading marked chapters, and taking notes. My head was swimming with information and soon the clock struck five. 'Thank Merlin' I thought, closing the large book on the desk and standing up to stretch.

"Same time tomorrow then?" I asked.

"Yes" she said flatly and turned without another word.

When I got to the lobby Draco was again waiting on me, and chatting with Harry where the fountain of magical brethren had previously been.

"Hi sweetheart!" Draco said, hugging me. "How was your day?"

"Yeah pooky," Harry joked. "We really want to know." he laughed hysterically.

"Very funny. My day was okay. About as fun as listening to Professor Binns." I laughed. "All I did was read and take notes. This is going to be a long year."

"I know you hate it, but we are taking the floo home, the phone booth is only for first timers. We are to floo here from now on." Draco said. "Harry is coming over to hear about your day if that is okay with you."

"Since I invited him, I think it is okay." I smiled as he threw some powder and disappeared into the flames.


	8. Training

**Disclaimer; Don't own it. Moving on…**

**A/N Thank you to all my reviewers. Some drama may be coming up, but there will be some fluff and stuff beforehand. I hope you all like the next chapter.

* * *

**

**Training…**

The training I had to endure was to last exactly one year and one day. For the most part it drug on and on and on. Listening to Tamwyn and trying to absorb her vast amounts of knowledge was draining. Draco's work took him out of town all too frequently. He would apparate home quickly every night he was gone, or else floo home, but it wasn't the same as having him there. The beginning of June of the following year he was gone for three weeks in a row to prepare for the Quidditch world cup which was being held in Bulgaria this year. Harry and Ginny stopped by frequently to check up on me and keep me company, but it was driving me crazy sleeping alone. Ron came by a few times with Lavender (They were engaged! Go Ron!) And my mum stopped by as well. My dad and I still hadn't spoken, and quite frankly it was fine by me until he could start acting like a parent and not a spoiled child who didn't get his way. By the time August arrived I only had one month left of training, thank Merlin, and our first wedding anniversary was only 2 weeks away. I didn't have anything too special planned. Draco was tired from traveling and I just figured a quiet dinner at home would do.

About a week before our anniversary I was deep in training. It was so exhausting, some days I came home and fell asleep on the sofa.

"Concentrate Hermione!" Tamwyn yelled as I tried to fix my spells at her. She was dodging them easily, and laughing as I missed over and over. I didn't know why I was practicing these spells. I was not an Auror for Merlin's sake. But she said they were necessary for protection. She told me that Unspeakables sometimes are attacked for information, and if I were to reveal any of it, I would die per the unbreakable vow, so I had better know how to defend myself. Next we practiced fighting off the imperius curse. I had gotten pretty good at that by now. She pointed her wand at me and at once I had an urge to tear up my notes for the day.

'No' my mind told me. 'I won't. You can't make me.' I fixed my glare at her.

"Very good Hermione. I think that is all for today, you may go." she said flopping into the desk chair looking very worn. It was weird. I had worked with this woman for close to a year and still I knew nothing about her. I know that Unspeakables are supposed to be mysterious, but I didn't know if she was married, had kids, where she went to school. Nothing. I tried to make some light conversation as I gathered my things.

"So, Tamwyn, any plans for this weekend?" I asked casually.

"No." she said flatly opening a book and reading.

"Oh." I felt foolish for even trying again. "See you tomorrow." I said waving out the door.

I met Draco in the lobby and we used the floo to get home. I was dead tired.

"I am so glad training is almost over." I said pouring a glass of firewhiskey for him and myself. "I don't know how much more of that Tamwyn woman I can take." I plopped on the sofa next to him and handed him the glass. He took a sip, but I downed it in one gulp.

"You don't need to be drunk to seduce me Mrs. Malfoy." he said with a grin.

"Are you sure?" I asked tracing my finger down his chest.

"Quite." he leaned in and kissed me.

"It is just so frustrating to work with someone and know nothing, I mean nothing about them. Don't you think?" I asked. Obviously this was the wrong thing to say.

"Uh, Hermione I don't know one bloody thing about anyone I work with." he laughed.

"That's different." I said. "You work with people under you. I have worked with the same woman for almost a year and nothing. The only thing she has ever said to me that wasn't about training was the first day I started last year."

"Oh, what was that?" he asked, looking at my chest, and not my face.

"I told her I was meeting you for lunch, and she said something like 'oh, Draco Lucius Malfoy, son of the late death eater Lucius Malfoy. I know all about the Malfoy family.' and I remember it really irked me." I said huffily.

"Really? She said it like that?" he asked returning his gaze to my face.

"Yeah, that is the only time she has strayed from training. It is kind of weird don't you think?" I asked as I poured us both another glass.

"Yeah, I wonder why she would say that to you on your first day, and never bring it up again. Why don't you ask her?" he said.

"I suppose I could, but every time I try to talk about home, family and whatnot, she changes the subject or buries her head in a book. It's sad."

"Sounds like you about 2 years ago." he replied. "Maybe she has something she needs to work out, maybe she needs a friend, and maybe she needs a good shag." he said grinning from ear to ear.

"Draco, don't talk that way about her, although a shag never hurt anyone" I laughed, tossed a pillow at him and ran madly up the stairs. He gave chase and caught me on the top stair and practically ripped my clothes off. His lips ran over my naked body, kissing every square inch of it until I was covered in goosebumps. A cool breeze hit me from the window in the hallway, sending shivers up my spine. He sucked on my nipples making them harder and erect. He playfully bit my collar bone making me yelp out in surprise. I braced myself on the banister and he slid into me right there on the top stair. I loved him so much. I couldn't believe we had been married almost a year already. Every movement sent me into orgasm. His body and mine was a perfectly fitted match. And we always came together, panting and kissing, hearts and lungs racing to keep up. He scooped me up when he finished and laid me on the bed, where I fell asleep almost instantly, with a smile upon my face.

A week later we celebrated our first anniversary, alone. It was wonderful! A quiet peaceful dinner at home. We took a long bath together and ate in front of the fire, falling asleep in each others arms.

Another two weeks passed and it was time for me to complete my training. Draco's Quidditch season was on holiday so he anxiously awaited me to finish. I took my tests, and with a sigh of relief went running into his arms. I passed with flying colors according to Tamwyn. We were going out to celebrate with Harry, who had just finished his Auror training in June, Ginny, Ron and Lavender, Blaise who had just returned from America.

"Hey," I said to Draco, "Why don't I invite Tamwyn and hook up her and Blaise? Maybe she won't be as crabby." I laughed.

"Uh, do you think it is a good idea to mix business with pleasure?" he asked with an amused look on his face.

"You are the one who said she needed a good shag." I could barely keep a straight face saying that, I held my stomach which hurt from laughing.

"All right, I will tell Blaise I am hooking him up." he walked to the fireplace, threw some powder and disappeared.

I walked back into the tiny classroom and found her stooped over a book again.

"Uh, Tamwyn…what are you doing tonight?" I asked quietly.

"Nothing." she replied without looking up.

"Well, some of my friends and I are going out to celebrate. We wanted to invite you."

"That's nice of you but…"  
"But what? You never go out. We have worked together for over a year and I still don't know anything about you."

"That's the way I like it." she said unwavering.

"Come on, just one night. You will like my friends. Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley, Lavender Brown, Blaise Zabini and my husband Draco. It will be fun. We are going to that new club in Hogsmeade. Please…." I looked at her with my sad puppy face.

"Hermione, I don't go out. I am too involved in work." she said closing the book and returning it to the shelf.

"I know, but there is this guy." I smiled slyly at her. "And he will be there alone. He just got back from the states; he went to school with us."

Her head perked up a little.

"Tell me more." she said sitting next to me.

"Well, his name is Blaise, and he is originally from Italy. He has dark hair, indigo blue eyes and olive skin." I told her

"And?" she said appearing unimpressed.

"And what, he is gorgeous and he speaks fluent Italian. He is smart, witty, funny and a gentleman. A rare find." I smiled at her.

"Well, I don't know Hermione, I don't have many friends, I wont fit in." she said biting her nails nervously.

"Everyone will like you, I do. I want to get to know you better too if we are to be working together from now on."

"Alright." she said, finally giving in to my nagging.

"Meet me at my house at 7. 3 Avalon drive. See you." I waved her goodbye as I left the room and took the floo home.

Later that night, I was ready to go. I wore a short black mini dress and strappy black heels. Draco was also dressed in all black. (Very often we dressed alike unaware until we saw each other.) He looked very sexy in the lightweight short-sleeved black dress shirt, and black fitted trousers. He wore the expensive black Italian shoes he bought on our honeymoon. Harry and Ginny arrived. Harry just wore a blue shirt and jeans, Ginny a short red dress with matching heels. I was sure Ron was going to pitch a fit over it. Ron and Lavender showed up next. Lavender was wearing a short pink ruffled skirt, (She was such a girl) and a white fitted sparkly tank top. She wore silver sandals. Ron wore a green button up shirt, and jeans. We were all there except Tamwyn and Blaise. All of a sudden Blaise appeared wearing black dress pants, expensive looking shoes, and a white dress shirt that flowed loosely around his body. His dark hair was longer than I had ever seen it; it fell around his face giving him a sexy unkempt look. It was almost 7:30 before Tamwyn arrived. She wore a jean skirt, short sleeved v-neck top and black boots. Her curly red hair was piled atop her head with some falling around her face, framing it nicely. She looked very nervous.

"Hi" she said quietly.

"Tamwyn, come in. Let me introduce you to everyone. This is my husband Draco Malfoy." Draco extended his hand to her and she reluctantly took it.

"This is Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley." they both moved forward to greet her. "This is Ron Weasley and Lavender Brown. And this is Blaise Zabini." he moved forward like a hunter finding his prey.

"Ciao bella." he said taking her hand and kissing it lightly. She blushed.

"How are we getting there?" Ginny asked. She still had not passed her apparition test.

"Well, we are apperating. Ginny you can do a side along with Harry. We are going to the Magick Wand in Diagon Alley. Ready, one, two, three." and with a pop everyone disappeared.


	9. Matchmaker

**Disclaimer; I dont own Harry Potter. **

**A/N Hi all, I hope you are enjoying the story, all the review have been good so I am happy. I think I have written 20 chapters so far, and am working on finishing it up. I am also posting another story called 'Her only escape' and am writing one but it doesnt have a title yet. Happy Reading!

* * *

**

**Matchmaker…**

A moment later we arrived at the club. It was bright and full of glowing signs and spinning disco balls. We found a table for eight and the guys went to go get our drinks. I leaned into Tamwyn and whispered,

"What do you think?" motioning to Blaise.

"He's charming." she said looking over him standing against the bar, his hair falling into his eyes. "Not bad to look at either." she giggled.

"That he is." I said, not that Draco wasn't the love of my life, but a girl can look.

The boys returned with our drinks and hauled us onto the floor. We danced until my feet hurt and I had to sit down. Ginny and Lavender followed, and finally Tamwyn. The boys went back up to the bar to get us more drinks.

"Are you glad you came?" I asked her when Ginny and Lavender got up to use the restroom.

"Yes, I am. I haven't been out in ages. I get too consumed with work." she said sipping a green smoking drink.

"I know how that is, before I met Draco, all I did was study. My final year at school was the best one because of him." I said smiling, remembering all of those good times.

"So, how did you two hook up? I know he was in a different house and from what I heard, you two hated each other."

"Well, it is a long story, but we were both heads and shared a common room and bathroom for the year. I guess we just put our pasts aside and learned all we could about each other, and figured out that we weren't that different. He is not his father, and never was." I said smiling.

"I should hope not." she said with some bitterness in her voice.

I changed the subject quickly.

"So…are you an only child?" I asked sipping my white wine.

"No, I had a brother and sister. They both died when I was younger."

"Oh, I am so sorry. I didn't know.

"Don't worry about it, I just don't talk about it." she said sipping her drink again.

I felt awkward now, bringing up her dead family. I didn't dare ask about her parents, just in case.

The boys came back with more drinks and we sat and chatted for a while. Blaise turned on the charm for her and soon enough they were back out on the dance floor bumping and grinding into each other. She was smiling for once and laughing. His eyes were burning into her as he held her close.

"I bet you are pretty proud of yourself." Draco said as he leaned into me.

"What?" I said unknowing.

"Matchmaking. It looks like it is going well." he said motioning to Blaise and Tamwyn. I laughed.

"Well, Blaise can be very charming." I said with a wink. "Why if I wasn't married…" I smiled widely at him.

"If you weren't married you would what?' he asked, eyes burning with a jealousy I hadn't seen for a while.

"I don't think you have anything to worry about honey." I said with my hand on his inner leg. He raised his eyebrows at me and laughed.

"Let's get back out there." he said pulling me onto the floor. He pulled my body in close and wrapped his arm around my waist. Not even a needle could fit between our bodies as we slowly moved into each other's hips. I was getting very turned on as we danced. I turned around away from his face, and moved up and down on his body. I had a feeling I was driving him just as crazy as I felt him through his pants. Several long, hot minutes later we went back to the table to find Ron and Lavender snogging heavily in the corner, and Harry and Ginny were nowhere to be seen. I looked back to the dance floor to see Blaise and Tamwyn getting very hot and heavy. They were both sweating, his hair was plastered to his forehead and her curls hung limply around her face. Their lips were so close, but not yet touching. She looked like she was on fire, and I knew that feeling very well. He grabbed her hand and led her away from the floor, but not towards the table. I giggled loudly.

"What's so funny?" Draco asked sipping his drink.

"Blaise and Tamwyn just disappeared from the floor. Now where do you think they are going?" I laughed. He looked at the floor and smirked. He must have known a lot about Blaise's reputation. They didn't return for a good half hour, both just as sweaty as when they left the floor, and both of their faces were flushed red. They sat down and I looked at her, she was smiling and holding his hand. And to my surprise Blaise turned to me and Draco and winked. I suspected they had just shagged in the bathroom. I laughed in my head. Ginny and Harry finally reappeared on the floor, her long red hair hung in long wet strands around her freckled face.

"I think we are with the horniest group ever." I told Draco when the others left the table. "I am pretty sure they have all been off shagging."

"Why should we be the exception?" he asked in a hushed voice.

I laughed.

"Old married couples don't do things like that." I said in a husky voice.

"We are old now are we? I'll show you." and with that he grabbed my hand and drug me off down a hallway to the men's room.

"I am not going in there!" I yelled, only being half serious. He grabbed me none the less and checked to make sure it was empty. When we were inside one of the tiny stalls he locked the door and dove his lips into my chest. His hands went up the bottom of my dress and soon his fingers were feeling their way around my panties. He pushed me up against the wall and lowered his mouth under my dress, pulling off my panties and putting them into his pocket. His mouthed worked little circles on me until I was stifling cries of passion. I heard some people come in to use the restroom and he moved his tongue even harder then, trying to make me yell his name, and it was harder and harder to keep quiet. I clamped my hands over my mouth, and my breathing was fast and heavy. He brought his face back over to mine and kissed me, pushing his tongue into my mouth as his hands explored my breasts, which he had pulled out of the neckline of my dress. I let out a soft moan when his mouth grazed over my hard nipples. He had unbuckled his pants and they fell around his waist. He pushed my body up and against the wall again and I instinctively wrapped my legs around his waist. He slid in and I hushed up an intense scream of pleasure. I heard some more people enter; surely they would hear the repetitive banging on the stall door.

"Shhhh…" I whispered to him, but it only seemed to make him go harder and faster. I closed my eyes and covered my mouth again. Seeing me like this made him work even harder to make me break my silence. I heard the people outside of the stall whisper and laugh as they left. I couldn't help but to giggle. Back in the day I never would have done anything like this. I laid back and enjoyed the next few minutes of our lovemaking before he trembled and came into my waiting body. He laid his head on my heaving chest so we both could catch our breaths before returning to the dance floor. When we had both composed ourselves I asked him for my underwear back.

"No." he said, feeling the silky material in his pocket.

"I can't go out there like this." I said quietly. "My dress is too short." I could feel my face burning.

"No, you can't have them back." he said with his trademark Draco smirk. And he opened the stall door and began walking back out into the club. I had no choice but to follow, begging in my nicest voice to have them back. He just grinned, and went to the bar to get us some more drinks. I was dripping with sweat and bright red from embarrassment. I tried to sit strategically so that no one would notice. Harry and Ginny were sitting there looking at me strangely.

"Something wrong Hermione?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"Nope." I said, squirming in my chair. Draco strolled back from the bar, a drink in each hand with a huge smile on his face.

"Oh Gods, I don't even want to know." Harry said with his face buried in his hands. Draco looked at him and Ginny and said;

"Like we didn't know what you two lovebirds were doing."

Ginny glowed so red she looked like she was on fire, and Harry smiled.

"Ok, let's just drop it." he said turning a bright shade himself.

It was after three when we made our way home. We looked like we had just been through a war. All tired, sweaty and slightly drunk. Harry and Ginny passed out on the sofa. Ron and Lavender were so busy snogging that I suspected they didn't even realize where they were. After a minute or so, they said their goodbyes and with a pop, disappeared. Blaise and Tamwyn were talking in hushed voices by the door and a minute later they said a hasty goodbye and left. We decided to let Harry and Ginny sleep on the couch, and soon we drug ourselves up to our room where we collapsed onto the bed and fell asleep.


	10. London at night

**Disclaimer; I own nothing, nothing you hear? All lyrics in this chapter are property of Andrew Lloyd Webber. ENJOY!**

**A/N I just wrote the last chapter to this story. FINALLY! The last chapter is number 21, I loved writing this story. I hope everyone likes it. I have also finished my other story "Her only escape" and am working on a new one. I hope I keep getting postitive reviews. Happy reading and enjoy! Don't forget to review!

* * *

**

**London at night…**

That was it. Work had finally taken over my life. It was nearly Christmas and I had done nothing to prepare. I was working 10 or 11 hours a day on a special project Tamwyn and I were researching. She had become considerably warmer in the last two months, and gushed over Blaise every available chance.

I came home from work about 2 weeks before Christmas and collapsed on the couch. Draco walked over to me holding a glass of firewhiskey, and handed it to me. I looked around at our home, which he had taken the liberty of decorating in my absence. The tree shimmered with flowers and fairies, and our stockings were hung on the stone mantle. I rested my head on his shoulder and sighed.

"What's the matter?" he asked stroking my hair.

"Just tired, this project is taking longer than I expected." I said, sipping my drink.

The truth be told I had never worked harder in my life. N.E.W.T.s couldn't even compare to this. We poured over dusty old volumes of books, taking notes on every available lead. When we would find something it would be an exciting moment, but the rest of the days were long and boring. I looked forward to coming home to Draco every night. Christmas and New Years came and went, with me at the ministry more than I was home. Mid-January we were finally ready to present our findings to Mr. Lovell. It went smoothly and he congratulated us on getting the work done so efficiently.

"Take some time off you two, you deserve it." he said scanning through the 40 feet of parchment we wrote on our report.

"Thank you Mr. Lovell." we both said in unison as we left his office. We had decided to take a month off. The timing was perfect because Draco wasn't scheduled to start his trips until mid-March. That meant we could finally have some time to ourselves for the first time in a year and a half. He could hardly contain himself when I told him I was off work for a month.

"You mean I get my wife back?" he asked. "All to myself?"

"Yep." I said wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him.

He laughed and spun me around the room.

"I am going to owl and tell the office staff to handle things for a week or so. That way I can spend lots and lots of time with my sexy wife." he grinned as he scribbled a note and sent it out.

"So…" he said in a low voice, "what would you like to do with our little vacation?"

"Surprise me!" I said, not really caring if we ever left the house for the next month.

"All right Mrs. Malfoy, have it your way." he said tackling me on the couch and tickling me till I cried out for mercy.

"No mercy for the wicked." he screamed as I bolted off of the couch and he chased me down the hall.

The next morning it was nice not to have to be up early. The sun peeked through the terrace window, lighting the room slowly. When I felt next to me, Draco was not there. I sat up in a panic, but minutes later he came up the stairs carrying a tray with muffins, juice, coffee and fresh fruit.

"Morning beautiful." he said leaning in to kiss me.

"Morning love." I said. We had a lovely breakfast in bed and laid there until almost noon when an owl flew in the terrace doors. Draco rushed to open it.

_Dear Mr. Malfoy, _

_We received your request for a week or two off of work. The most we can grant is one week. We need you to go to the states to arrange a special Quidditch event. You will be filled in on this later. Enjoy your week off, and report here next Monday for your assignment._

_Sincerely,_

_Rufus Scrimgeour_

_Minister of Magic_

He rolled up the parchment and fell back onto the bed.

"Bad news?" I asked.

"I have to go back to work next week, some special assignment." he sighed.

"Well, we better make the most of this week then." I said with an evil grin.

"I guess so" he replied as he jumped on me, kissing deeply.

Two days later he told me to get dressed up and be ready by 7. I asked where we were going, but he said it was a surprise, just as I had requested. All he told me was to wear my best dress. I rambled through the closet starting at 5pm. I tried on everything I owned and nothing looked good enough. I finally settled on a white, strapless, long gown I had purchased in Italy. It came complete with long white satin gloves. I piled my hair in a French knot with rhinestone pins. I wore some dangling earrings with diamonds and my snowflake necklace of course. I spayed myself with a heavy mist of perfume and grabbed a silver beaded handbag to match my shoes. When I walked downstairs he was waiting with a huge bunch of white roses, and dressed in a black tux with a white tie. Isn't it amazing how men can just throw on a tux and look great, and I had fretted over my choice of gowns for 2 hours. He grabbed my hand and kissed it.

"You look wonderful. Shall we?" he took my hand. "You will have to do a side-along apperation since you don't know where we are going." he said as he grazed my ear with his lips, sending shivers up my spine.

"Okay." I said.

"One, two, three…" and with a pop we disappeared.

We arrived at a very old building with statues hanging over the roof looking at us. My eyes grew wide as I realized where we were.

"Draco!" I exclaimed. "Is this the London Opera house?" my eyes took everything in around me.

"It is." he replied as we walked around to the front of the building and up the never-ending sets of stone stairs. We entered the huge wooden doors to reveal a giant staircase that led to each side of the theater. It was all white and gold, with crimson rugs and crystal chandeliers.

A short man with dark eyes walked up to us.

"Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy?" he asked.

"Yes" Draco said handing him two tickets.

"Follow me" the man said walking up the right side of the staircase.

We walked for what seemed like forever until we reached our seats. He had reserved a private box on the right of the stage. A completely unobstructed view. The man pulled out my seat for me and handed me some opera glasses. He laid Draco's on the small table next to us. On the table there was also a bucket with ice and champagne, and two glasses. The man popped the cork and poured Draco's first. He proceeded to taste it, and then nodded his head in approval. Then man poured me a glass and handed it to me.

"Thank you." I said before sipping it.

"If you need anything, just press this button and I will attend to you." he said bowing out of the small room.

A few minutes later the lights blinked on and off signaling it was time for everyone to take their seats. I looked at the huge red curtain that covered the stage, wondering what show we would be seeing.

Suddenly the curtain rose and showed an old decrepit stage, and a man auctioning off set props. Moments later, a haunting tune filled the hall. As a broken chandelier rose above the stage before the curtain fell. Next there were many dancers, singers and ballerinas flooding the stage. And a dark curly haired girl was singing a song titled 'Think of me'.

_Think of me, think of me fondly when we've said good-bye,_

_Remember me, once in a while; please promise me you'll try…_

What was strange is that I still didn't know what the opera was called.

"Draco" I whispered. "What is the name of this?" not wanting to sound too stupid.

"The Phantom of the Opera." he said wrapping his arms around me.

The girl sang so perfectly, and so clear that I had tears in my eyes by the middle of the song.

Next thing I knew some dark haired man in a mask was taking her behind a hidden mirror singing of the 'Angel of Music'. Then the song 'Phantom of the Opera' started with that same haunting music.

_In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came,_

_That voice which calls to me, and speaks my name…_

_And do I dream again, for now I find,_

_The phantom of the opera is there inside my mind…_

It was just beautiful. I was lost in the music. Touching and sad. The Phantom loved the girl, he taught her to sing, but she was in love with another. It reminded me of Ron and me in a way. It was so passionate and well written, by the time intermission came; I had wiped my eyes several times.

"Are you enjoying it?" Draco asked standing up to stretch his legs.

"It is the most magnificent thing I have ever watched." I said attempting to compose myself. The intermission had come at a point when the girl was running from the phantom with her love. And when the curtain rose again, they were singing to each other a song called 'All I ask of you' as the phantom eavesdropped on them. He was angry and swore revenge. The people of the theater decided to try to trap the Phantom, and set up the play he had written. The girl, whose name was Christine, was to lure him there so they could arrest him. They sang to each other so passionately. The song was 'The point of no return.' the song was like a seductive dance between the two.

_What sweet seduction lies before us,_

_Past the point of no return, the final threshold…_

I was completely entranced with it. She sang and lured him to the spot he was to be captured, but instead he captured her and drug her to the dark dungeon he lived in. Her lover followed and tried to free her, the Phantom made a deal. He would spare his life if she agreed to marry him and never look back. Her lover pleaded with her not to do it just to save him. She walked up to the Phantom, with resolve in her step and sung to him looking deeply into his eyes.

_Pitiful creature of darkness, what kind of life have you known?_

_God give me courage to show you, you are not alone…_

She trailed off and kissed him with her soul. My eyes were so filled with tears at this self-less gesture. She pulled away and he broke into tears. He agreed to let them both go as long as they didn't give his location away. They left together and the play ended moments later. I stood up clapping with all my might. People were throwing roses onto the stage and shouting 'Bravo'. The cast returned to the stage for a final bow. The songs ran around in my head as I clapped harder and harder until my hands were sore.

"So, what did you think?" he asked me as he held my hand leading me out of our box.

"It was the most haunting beautiful thing I have ever seen." I smiled widely.

"I hoped you would like it." he said as we walked out into the chilly London night.


	11. The assignment

**Disclaimer; I dont own Harry Potter or anything related.

* * *

**

**The assignment…**

The rest of the week flew by all too quick and before I knew it Monday morning had shown its ugly head through the French doors. I grumpily opened my eyes, only to find Draco dressed, packed and ready to leave for work.

"How long will you be gone this time?" I asked sadly.

"Only a day or two. I will be back before you know it." he leaned in for a short soft kiss.

"Hurry back." I said as I pouted on the bed.

"Nothing could keep me from you." he said as he waved goodbye and shut the bedroom door behind him. Crookshanks hopped up on the bed and stared at me with those yellow eyes of his. He rubbed against my hand wanting to be petted. I complied and ran my hand up and down his ginger colored body.

I didn't hear anything from Draco for two days. Usually he owled or apperated home for a few moments every day. I figured he was busy, so I wrote him a letter.

_Love,_

_I am waiting patiently for your return, all alone. I can't wait for you to come home. When you get a moment, owl me back and let me know how much longer you will be. I love you with all my heart._

_Love, your wife,_

_Hermione._

I attached the note to his owl's leg and told him to take it to Draco. I relaxed back into a book I was reading.

Two more days passed. Not only had I not heard from Draco, but his owl had not returned. I knew that America was a long way to go for an owl, but usually his owl was very fast. I was very lonely, and no one had stopped by to visit. The next day I dressed and went into the ministry to find out what had happened, maybe the post was delayed for some reason. I walked into Draco's department to find it deserted. Not a single soul was there. Had everyone been sent on this assignment? I walked down the hall to the Minister's office. A tall thin wizard sat behind a desk in front of the minister's door.

"How may I help you?" he asked in a cheerful voice.

"I was wondering if you could tell me how I can get in touch with my husband, Draco Malfoy. He was sent out to the states on assignment, and no one is here in his department to ask. I owled him, but I had no response yet."

He shuffled through papers.

"Uh, Miss…Draco Malfoy is on vacation. He owled us last week and asked for vacation time since the Quidditch season was on holiday. The whole department is on holiday. Here look at this."

He handed me the letter Draco had sent almost two weeks ago.

"I was there when he sent this, and the next morning he received an owl from the Minister, saying he could have only one week off, and he would need to be here on Monday to start this special assignment. He left the house on Monday, bags packed." panic had risen in my voice.

"I send all the minister's owls. No such owl was sent from here to your husband. You must be mistaken." he looked back down at his paperwork. I ran at breakneck speed to the Auror's offices. Without knocking I burst through the door and ran to Harry's desk. He was casually lounging on his chair, feet on the desk, reading some papers.

"Harry, Harry…" I said between heavy breaths.

"What's the matter Hermione?" he jumped up out of his seat.

"It's Draco, something is wrong. He received an owl last week for a special assignment in the states. He left on Monday. He hasn't visited home or owled. I owled him but have received no response. I went to the minister's office to ask how to get a hold of him and they said everyone from his department was on vacation, and they had no clue where he was. I don't know what to do…" I broke into tears.

"Calm down Hermione, clearly there is some misunderstanding. Sit down, I will go check some things and be right back." he walked away leaving me sitting at his untidy desk. After what seemed like an eternity, he returned.

"Well, no one seems to know what is going on. I owled everyone in his department and they are all off this whole month. No one has seen or spoken to him for almost 2 weeks." his voice was grim.

"What could have happened?" I cried as I laid my head on his chest. "I have to find him. Help me?" tears poured from my eyes.

"Of course Hermione. I am owling Ron and Blaise to help us." he said picking up a quill and parchment.

"Oh, Ron's wedding…won't this interrupt?" I said between sobs.

"It will be postponed if necessary, this is important. Draco is my friend as well." he said putting the final words on the paper and calling 2 ministry owls over before sending them off out the window.

"Now what?" I asked.

"I need you to tell me everything that happened, and I need to see that note the minister supposedly sent." he said will all the seriousness of an auror.

We used the floo to get to my house and I ran upstairs, rummaging through the trash can to find the crumpled up letter. Harry's eyes scanned it.

"We need to go back to my office so I can perform the necessary tests. I think it is a forgery."

This time we apperated and in a flash we were sitting at his desk again. Ron and Blaise ran in the door to find out what in the world was happening.

"What is going on Harry?" Blaise spoke first.

"Draco is missing. I was right, this is a forgery. He received this while on vacation from the office. He left this past Monday to go to America, or so he thought. He hasn't been heard from since." he looked at the other two.

"Bloody hell." Ron said. "What do you suppose happened?"

"I think someone purposely wanted him to leave his house, so they could do something. What, I'm not quite sure of. All I know is that he has been gone for 4 days now." Harry instinctively wrapped his arms around my shoulder.  
"Will Lavender be terribly upset if you postpone the wedding? I have to help Hermione find him."

"She may be upset, but she will get over it. I will owl her and tell her what is going on. I want to help too."

"Me too." Blaise said with his arms crossed. "Draco has been my best friend for almost 10 years."

"Okay, I am going to round up the other Aurors to help us. Meanwhile, none of you breathe a word of this outside of this office. Ron, in your letter don't tell Lavender exactly what happened in case it leaks to The Daily Prophet. Just tell her I need your help with something. Blaise, take Hermione home and look through the entire house for clues, anything out of the ordinary. We will begin looking at where he apperated to." Harry said with real authority.

"All right." we all said in unison. Blaise took me by the hand and we apperated back to my house.

"I will look upstairs," I told him. "You look downstairs in the study, living room and kitchen." I walked up the dark steps to our bedroom. I sat down on the bed in frustration and cried. 'What had happened?' I looked on the floor, under the dressers and bed. I looked through the trash can, the wastebasket in the bathroom and out on the terrace. I looked through his clothes pockets. I found absolutely nothing. Not one clue, not one thing out of the ordinary. I walked into the spare bedroom, which we used for a guest room and came up empty again. The linen closet held no secrets either. I walked down the steps, defeated. Blaise was tearing up the couch cushions and feeling inside.

"Find anything?" I asked, knowing the answer.

"Nothing." he said sadly.

"Is there anywhere you haven't looked?" I asked.

"Just the guest bathroom."

I ran as fast as my legs would carry me to the tiny room. I opened every drawer, tipped the can upside down and lifted the toilet lid. Nothing.

"Nothing in here." I called back to Blaise who was advancing on me in the hall.

"What about outside?" I asked.

"I haven't looked there yet." he said. "Let's look together, we will cover more ground that way." we walked out the front door and covered every inch of the porch and bushes. We went to the back yard and searched everywhere, which took quite a while due to its vast size. We were about ready to give up when Blaise yelled loudly for me.

"What is it? Did you find something?" I yelled running towards him at top speed. His face was a blank white. He stood up and pointed. There on the side of the porch, covered by old leaves and other stuff, was Draco's bag he had taken with him. I covered my face in horror and screamed. Blaise picked it up with his sleeve and said we had better get back to Harry's office. With a pop we both landed firmly in the middle of the ministry lobby. We quickly ran to the Auror headquarters and yelled for Harry when we burst in the door.

"Harry, Harry, hurry up, we found something." I yelled. Several people looked up startled by the sudden disturbance. Harry ran out from behind a desk over to us.

"What is it?"

"We found Draco's bag on the side of the house, under some leaves. Nothing else was in the house. I didn't touch it with my hands in case some evidence remained." he handed Harry the bag, which he took with a tissue. We sat there at Harry's desk until the wee hours of the night, while all available Aurors scanned the bag for clues. He had packed 3 shirts, 2 pairs of pants, socks, boxers, one extra pair of shoes and one tie. His wand was in the bottom. His family crest cufflinks were in a small satin bag in the side pocket. He had packed nothing else out of the ordinary. Nothing that suggested he would be gone for long, or was not going to the assignment for the ministry. My face was pale and I felt dizzy. I had not stopped since I woke up this morning, and my life had gone down the toilet in one single day. Harry was busy working on finding him, meanwhile Blaise, Ron and myself sat in stunned silence around the empty desks. Ron offered to go get me something to eat, but I had no appetite. He brought me back some tea anyway and I sipped it reluctantly. My thoughts wandered to him, our first kiss, our first true date, and our nighttime trysts at Hogwarts. Our wedding. Tears poured down my pale face. 'Oh, Draco, where are you?' I thought. 'I need you now.' I buried my face in my hands and laid my head on the vacant desk.


	12. Missing

**Disclaimer; I dont own Harry Potter!**

**A/N Hi all and Happy Thanksgiving to you all! Here is your update! Happy reading and enjoy. Dont forget to review.**

**

* * *

**

Missing…

Days passed with no word of his whereabouts. I didn't eat, and I hardly slept. Harry, Ginny, Ron, Lavender and Blaise spent nights at my house trying to convince me to eat something. I walked around like a zombie. Harry and the other Aurors worked furiously to find Draco, but they had no luck. No one had seen him since the day before he left. We had managed to keep his disappearance out of the papers, until that day. It was over a week since he had left. Harry brought the paper in off of the porch and dropped it in surprise. The headline read;

_**Head of Magical Games and Sports missing!**_

_Mr. Draco Malfoy, who took over as the head of magical games and sports last year, was reported missing by his wife of a year and a half Hermione Malfoy. Details are sketchy, but insiders tell us that he was sent an owl telling him to report to work for a special assignment about 2 weeks ago. The letter however was phony and he has not been heard from since. Ministry officials are being very hushed about this incident, saying they don't have any new information about this strange occurrence. Insiders also say that the Auror office is working overtime to find Mr. Malfoy, using every available resource known to them. We tried to reach Mrs. Malfoy for comment but were unable to reach her. Several men have been seen leaving her home since the disappearance including Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Blaise Zabini. In my opinion as a reporter, this is very suspicious and should be checked on immediately. We will keep you updated as we find out more._

_Rita Skeeter, reporting._

"Why that bitch!" I said with fury. "How dare she, after I kept her secret and let her keep reporting, even after the Tri-wizard tournament fiasco. I am reporting her at once for being an unregistered animagus." I shouted as I tore the paper into little bits.

"Calm down Hermione, she is just looking to get your goat. Ignore her." Blaise said soothingly.

"People will think I had something to do with it!" I cried.

"No they won't, anyone who knows you knows you love Draco with all of your heart. The idea of us together…" Harry laughed "is just silly."

"Where could he be?" I cried into Harry's shoulder. "I just want him to come home."

Far away in a dark room, Draco struggled against invisible ropes. He had been blindfolded and left in a dark, damp area. He smelled mold and rot. He was also gagged with a piece of fabric. Once a day, someone came down to remove the gag, and feed him bread and give him some water. Then the gag would be replaced and the person would leave without speaking a single word. In between bites he would try and reason with this person, beg for his release. He offered them all the gold in his vault and his house just to let him go. He begged to be able to owl Hermione and let her know he was alright so she wouldn't worry too much. All of his requests were denied. He sat there, alone and freezing, thinking of nothing but getting home to his wife. Having her hold him and stroke his hair. Her kisses would heal his soul and the world would be right again. He had nothing to occupy him but his own mind. He thought of the day he left her, sitting in bed pouting about his upcoming trip. She looked so sad that he was leaving he almost didn't go. But he loved his job and had never been to the states, so he left. He walked out the front door and was prepared to apparate to New York, when all of a sudden someone walked up behind him and before he could turn around, blackness enveloped him like a blanket. He had woken up here, many hours later. Head throbbing from the assault. He had tried to scream but his mouth, he realized had been stuffed with some filthy rag. His eyes were covered, and invisible ropes held his hands and feet together. He had no idea who would want to do this to him, or why. He had tried to live a good life in recent years, he made peace with old foes and now they were getting along swimmingly. He had the love of his life, and everything he always wanted, only to have it taken away in one swift motion. He leaned his head back on the cold stone wall, wondering when the person would be coming to feed him. His stomach grumbled loudly when he heard the door open and footsteps descending the stairs. He felt he figure move closer to him and kneel down on the floor. His gag was removed and he tried to bargain once again.

"Please, just let me go. I will give you everything I have. Just let me go home to my wife. Or let me owl her and let her know that I am still alive. Please…" his voice trailed off as bread was shoved into his mouth. He chewed quickly and spoke again.

"Anything you want, just please tell me why you have brought me here, what is it you want? What have I done to you?" panic filled his voice again. And then to his surprise, soft lips grazed his own. He had no control over the situation, and he didn't know what to think. Was this a man or a woman? On one hand he hoped it was a woman, he didn't swing that way. On the other hand, he didn't want to admit that a woman could overpower him and drag him down here. Maybe it was two people.

"What was that? Who are you?" the person reached down and pulled off his blindfold. He opened his eyes which had not seen light for many a day and he blinked to get used to the light, which was dim, but still too bright for him to see. He slowly looked at this person, and all he saw was a black robe with the hood pulled up. More bread was forced into his mouth, followed by a big gulp of water. His eyes would simply not adjust to the brightness and he struggled to see them. Blurry outlines began to form, but their face was still well hidden. He tried to get up, but the figure pushed him back down on the ground.

"Sit down Draco." the person said. The voice sounded vaguely female, but it was muffled.

"Please, I just want to go, I won't report you. My wife will be worried sick." he said with some hope of seeing her again.

"Your wife?" the voice said with a high shrill laugh. "She has plenty of company" The figure threw a copy of The Daily Prophet onto the floor in front of him. He scanned the headline and read the copy. His eyes widened when he got to the part about Hermione having men staying at their house. Harry, Ron and Blaise? They were probably there to comfort her, but it enraged him none the less. He wanted to get home more than ever. He spit on the paper.

"That Rita Skeeter is a lying bitch. I wouldn't believe a single thing she wrote." he yelled.

"Whatever" the hooded figure said back. "I wouldn't count on seeing your lovely wife for quite a while. She deserves better than the son of a stinking Death Eater." Those words rung clear in Draco's ears. 'What was this about?' his family and his father's Death Eater friends were behind him. He had nothing to do with it.

"I am not my father." he said resoundingly. "I am not a Death Eater, as a matter of fact, no one is a Death Eater anymore, Voldemort is dead!"

The figure laughed,

"I know that. But revenge doesn't." and with that the figure gagged him again, and walked up the stairs, leaving his eyes uncovered.


	13. A lead

**Disclaimer; I own nothing!**

**A/N Hi all. I am so glad you like where the story is going! I thought I would have a harder time fooling everyone with Draco's captor's identity. But some have guessed (you know who you are) and I hope you enjoy this chaper. Happy reading and don't forget to review.**

**

* * *

**

A Lead…

Another week passed. No sign from Draco or whoever kidnapped him. The entire ministry was in an uproar about it. Every Auror was on the job. And they had recruited help from other departments to follow up on leads. Harry looked frazzled as I sat by his desk, occasionally looking over his shoulder. His eyes were red and bloodshot, his hair stood up more untidy than ever. Piles and piles of papers sat in huge stacks around him. Some were marked with leads that had been owled in. Ever since Rita Skeeter's report, owls flew in almost hourly with some lead or another. Harry assigned lower ranking Aurors and office personnel to check on every single lead, no matter how stupid it sounded.

Harry's red eyes closed as he laid his head on a pile of papers. He was clearly exhausted.

"Harry, take a break. You can't do it all." my eyes were just as red as his. I had not slept for more than an hour or two a day since his disappearance. Every time I closed my eyes I saw his blue and silver ones staring back at me. I missed his soft lips on mine and I always woke up with a jolt, realizing that he was still gone.

"I am going to get some coffee Hermione, I will bring you back some." he stood up and stretched. Several people buzzed in and out of his office while he was gone. One dumped a huge pile of papers right in the middle. A few were flagged with colored marks. I picked up one and read through it. Some middle aged woman had seen a blonde man in a store in Diagon Alley. I laid my head on the desk again. I just wanted to see his face, hold him, and tell him how much I loved him. Harry returned moments later, with two cups of coffee. I took a drink and the caffeine perked me up a little. I grabbed papers and began to scan through them. Nothing, paper after paper. Every crazy wizard and witch in Britain had sent an owl with some reported sighting. It took hours and hours to sort through the nonsense. We were on our last stack when Harry's eyes widened.  
"Hermione, I think we might have something here." he was holding a paper in his hand. I grabbed it quickly and read it.

_Mrs. Annabelle Dodder of Hogsmeade reported seeing a hooded figure dragging someone into the storm cellar of the home next door to hers. She also says she hears screaming every once and a while, and then loud shouting._

"Do you think it's him?" I asked hopefully.

"I don't know Hermione, but I think we should check it out ourselves." He owled Ron and Blaise to tell them to come right away so that we could go question Mrs. Dodder. Minutes later they appeared, ready to go. We apperated to Hogsmeade immediately and found Mrs. Dodder's home. The small cottage was surrounded by woods and a small cottage flanked both sides. We knocked lightly on the door and Mrs. Dodder answered.

"Yes?" she asked. She was an older witch, with steel grey curls and a wide face.

"I am an Auror from the ministry; we are here to follow up on your report of seeing someone dragging someone into the cellar next door. Can you point to which house you were referring to?" Harry asked with a calm firm voice.

She pointed to the rickety cottage to the right of her house. Harry looked out the window and observed a wooden door leading to the storm cellar. He nodded and turned back to Mrs. Dodder.

"So, you saw a figure wearing a hood drag someone down the cellar? When was this?"

"Almost two weeks ago Monday." she said. "I hear some loud noises coming from there at about 8 pm every night. It sounds like screaming and yelling."

"Have you observed anyone else coming or going from that house?" Harry asked writing everything on a small piece of parchment.

"No, not since that night." she said firmly. Harry looked at his watch. It was 7pm. "Do you mind if we wait here until 8? We can see if we hear anything."

"Not at all sir." she motioned for us to sit in her parlor until then. We sat in stone silence, drinking tea. Eight pm rolled around slowly and Harry made his way towards the kitchen window, which was closest to the neighbor's house. He cracked the window and pressed his ear to it. Crickets and birds were the only thing he heard. He sat there, unmoving, listening. I mouthed to him 'hear anything?' He motioned for me to hush, and he crooked his ear to the window again.

Sure enough at just after 8, a hooded figure walked slowly towards the cellar doors. It was carrying a tray, and used a wand to open the doors. Minutes later we both heard yelling coming from the area of the cellar. Harry tried to hear what was being said. He distinctly heard a male voice yelling, but nothing else. Ten minutes later the figure came back up, waved a wand locking the doors and walked into the house.

Harry stood up and motioned for us to go talk in the living room.

"Well, something fishy is definitely going on over there." he said with a solemn face.

"Let's go get him!" I said pulling his robes towards the door. If Draco was there I was going to get him now.

"We have to wait." Harry said. "Mrs. Dodder, can I borrow a spare bit of parchment and your owl?"

"Of course dear." she handed him the things and pointed towards her grey owl in a cage by the window.

Harry scribbled something quickly and sent it off.

"Now we wait. We need to stay here tonight, to make sure whoever is over there is safe. We can't go barging in there or whoever is being held captive might be harmed. I have written to the other Aurors, they will arrive in the morning. I will take the first watch, Ron; you will be next, Blaise third. Hermione, get some rest for Merlin's sake." he sat by the kitchen window and stared at the dark cottage next door.

I had no intention of waiting till tomorrow. As soon as the others were asleep I was going to get him. I sat up in the chair and waited for Ron and Blaise to nod off. After an hour, they complied. But I knew Harry was still up. His Auror training would not let him sleep. I snuck into the kitchen and looked at Harry, his heavy lidded eyes were half open, but every so often they closed all the way. 20 minutes later they closed long enough for me to sneak out the back door. I crept as slowly as I could, tiptoeing out the lightweight screen door. The cold night air hit my lungs, and I instantly wished I had worn a cloak. The cellar door was hard to find in the snow, but the footprints the mysterious cloaked person left led me right to it. The falling snow had covered the doors. I pulled my wand out of my jean pocket and pointed it at the lock.

'Alohamora' I said quietly. The lock popped open. I looked around quickly to make sure no lights appeared in the cottage. When I was sure no one was watching I pulled open the large door and walked slowly down the stairs. It was dark, damp and cold. I whispered 'Lumos' and the tip of my wand lit up brightly. I held it high and looked around. All I saw was a large stone room. I squinted my eyes to see if there were any clues as to what was going on. Suddenly I heard a strange coughing noise. There, in the corner opposite the stairs, bound and gagged was my husband.

I ran down the rest of the way and sprinted towards him.

"Honey, honey are you all right?" I unbound his mouth first. He coughed up a little blood. He looked dirty and slightly swollen around the face.

"Get out of here!" he said hastily. "She could come back at any moment."

"I am not leaving you here!" I said. "Who is keeping you here? Why?"

"Why you ask?" a cool voice echoed behind me. Hair stood up on the back of my neck. I knew that voice.


	14. Revenge

**Disclaimer; I own nothing!**

**A/N Hi all! Thank you for all of the reviews. I dont think I have ever gotten so many for one chapter. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter. Happy reading and dont forget to review.**

**

* * *

**

**Revenge…**

I slowly turned around and faced a hooded figure. A wand was pointed at me and Draco.

"I knew you would show up sooner or later, _Mrs. Malfoy._" she said with a hiss.

She lit the candles around the perimeter of the room with her wand, and lowered her hood. Red curls spilled from the hood as she shook them out. Her fierce eyes glared at the two of us.

"Tamwyn?" I asked. "What in the name of Merlin do you think you are doing?"

"Shut up you little snotty bitch! You interrupted our little fun, right Draco?" He looked like he was going to vomit blood again. "I have to admit that I am jealous of you Hermione, I saw what he has under those silk boxers." she licked her lips seductively. I saw Draco wince a little.

"You are sick, he is my husband!" I spat at her. "You had Blaise, why would you want my husband?"

"I don't want your husband you bitch, he makes me nauseous! I was just toying with him." she glanced at him again.

"Then what is this about? You are a high ranking ministry official! You will go to Azkaban for this." I screamed at her.

"You think so do you? Well, you all will not be here to tell anyone the tale. I will go back to work and no one will be the wiser. And when they find you, well, if they find you, they will not even blink an eye at me." she laughed shrilly.

"Why did you do this then? I thought we were friends." I was near sobbing. I didn't want to show weakness, but I couldn't help crying over the thought of Draco and me dying here this night, and her going free.

"One word, _Hermione, _REVENGE." her wand still pointing at us.

"Revenge for what? Being your friend, hooking you up with a great guy? I don't understand." I was stalling; hoping Harry and the others would wake up and realize I was gone.

"FOR MY FAMILY! ALL OF THEM. HIS FATHER HAD THEM KILLED!" she screamed so loud it echoed repeatedly through the dank cellar.

"What?" I asked, realizing what she said just a second too late.

"HIS FUCKING DEATH EATER FATHER HAD MY WHOLE FAMILY KILLED WHEN I WAS AWAY AT SCHOOL IN THE STATES! I received an owl to come home, and there it was, the dark mark hanging over my house. My older brother and sister had hidden in the cellar, while my parents tried to fend them off. They were unsuccessful. Lucius Malfoy killed them, and then searched for my siblings. When he found them, my older brother tried to save my sister, but it was too late. They both died at his father's hands, and now the two of you will die at mine." she was out of breath from screaming.

"Why?" I asked her.

"Because my father wouldn't help them kill Harry Potter. He was set to examine Harry for his O.W.L.s, and Lucius thought it would be the perfect opportunity to kill Harry. Not in his exams of course, that would be too obvious, but while he was stationed in the school. My father refused. They tried to put him in the Imperius curse, but specializing in DADA he fought it. They tried blackmail, it didn't work either. Finally they thought he knew too much about their plans. They followed him home from work one night, and killed them all." she was half yelling, half sobbing at this point.

"HIS FUCKING FATHER!" she screamed pointing at Draco again with a very wild look in her eyes. Like she had just snapped.

"He is the spitting image of his father, a DEATH EATER!" she yelled again.

"No, Tamwyn calm down, we can talk this through." I said calmly approaching her. "We can work this all out. Let us go and we will leave and forget this all happened, isn't that right Draco?" he nodded furiously.

"It's too late." she said, "I need to do this."

Out of the corner of my eye I spied 3 shadows coming down the cellar stairs. Harry put his finger to his lips signaling us to be quiet. Tamwyn's back was to the stairs. I continued talking to give them more time to form a plan.

"It's never too late." I said soothingly. "Everyone can change and move on. Draco is not his father; he is capable of love and emotion. He despised the dark arts. Look at him." I pointed to my husband. "Look what you have done? You don't want to be like this. You would be no better than his father if you continue. Please, we can help you. You can recover from this, get beyond it. You should never forget what happened. But it need not rule your life. Practically everyone I know suffered losses at the hands of Voldemort and his supporters. Those days, thank Merlin, are gone. Don't let yourself be another victim of Voldemort. Because if you do this, if you hurt us, you will be giving him what he loved most. Hate and murder." I was a foot or two from her. Without warning she raised her wand towards me. All I heard was a swoosh and two or three curses went flying at her.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry had shouted. Her wand went flying.

"Stupefy!" Ron yelled.

"Immobilus" Blaise said as the jet hit her and she crumpled to the floor.

Harry ran over to me to make sure I was all right, and Blaise ran to Draco.

"You could have been killed Hermione!" Harry said in a scolding tone.

"I couldn't wait until morning!" I said guiltily.

Harry hugged me, followed by Ron. Blaise unbound Draco and he helped him to his feet. He limped slowly over to me and put his arms around me.

"I thought I would never see you again." tears fell down his dirty cheeks. His arms and legs looked swollen, and there was a gash on his cheek.

"I was so worried, I thought you were dead. I missed you so much." I kissed him again. Blaise looked at Tamwyn who was fully immobilized on the floor. He shook his head.

"Can't understand this mate."

"Draco's father killed her family. She wanted revenge." I said flatly. Draco leaned on my shoulder for support.

"I am glad the three of you noticed I was gone." I said sheepishly.

"Harry woke us up" Ron said. "He said he thought you went over here looking for Draco. We ran over as fast as we could."

"You still shouldn't have risked it Hermione" Harry said in a very scolding manner. "You both could have died." Harry pointed his wand at Tamwyn and invisible ropes bound her, and she floated about 2 feet from the floor.

"Can you manage?" he asked Draco, who was limping slightly.

"I can" he said grinning at me.

Harry floated Tamwyn up the cellar stairs and we followed. I helped him with the steps. When we were at the top, I held him as we apperated back to the ministry. Aurors flocked around Harry and were stunned to find one of the ministry's own was behind this kidnapping plot. Minutes later, a very ruffled looking Rufus Scrimgeour popped out of thin air.

"Harry, it's not true it is?" he looked alarmed. "An Unspeakable? Accused of kidnapping a ministry official?"

"I am afraid so sir. We were following up on a tip, and Hermione stumbled across the cellar where Mr. Malfoy was being kept. She went to check and Tamwyn here cornered them and to make a long story short, attempted to kill them. Ron, Blaise and I got to them in time to prevent that."

"Well thank Merlin for that. I expect a full report on my desk next week. In the meantime, the Azkaban guards are coming for her now." Two hooded men showed up and floated Tamwyn away.

"We are taking you to St. Mungo's to be checked out." I told Draco.

"I am fine, really." he said like a little boy.

"You have some broken ribs and an infection on that cut of yours, let's go." I threw some floo powder in and said. "St. Mungo's." and colors whirling we left the ministry behind.


	15. Recovery

**Disclaimer; I own nothing, not Harry Potter, not Draco, nothing you hear me?**

**A/N Hi all! I know this chapter is a little short, but thats just the way it went. Sorry. Well I hope you all enjoy and don't forget to review.**

**

* * *

**

Recovery…

We arrived at St. Mungo's minutes later. I yelled to a medi-witch that it was an emergency and a stretcher floated over to us. Two men came over to check on him as he floated down the hall towards the emergency ward. Half a dozen witches and wizards ran over to take his vitals, and look over his wounds.

"He has 9 broken ribs." I heard one of them say.

"This cut is infected." another piped up.

"His throat is all bloody, but I don't know from what." a witch yelled.

I stood there in horror, not knowing what to do. Someone told me to back away so they could heal him. Wands, spells and bandages were flying everywhere, and when they backed away, he looked much better.

"We mended his ribs, and cleaned his cut and bandaged it. He is to drink this potion every few hours to ward off any further infection. Other than that, he is fine. You can take him home in an hour or so, after we mix up more of that potion." The tall wizard walked away, leaving me to him.

"I have never been so scared." I cried on his shoulder. "I thought you were dead,"

"Shhhh…I am fine now. All I kept asking her is when I could owl you to tell you not to worry." he stroked my hair softly, and leaned in to smell it.

"I thought I would never smell that sweet scent of yours again." he said softly.

"I just can't believe she would do this. How did you get so hurt?" I asked.

"She would come down and beat me a couple of times a day. Most of my time there I had a gag in my mouth, and a blindfold on. She came down to feed me once a day, and after the first week, she took my blindfold off. She taunted me about my father, and how you were going to die too. I begged her to spare you, she also taunted me about the newspaper article, Harry, Ron and Blaise spending so much time with you." he said.

"Yeah, she forgot to mention Ginny and Lavender being there as well." I said bitterly. I would get that Skeeter woman if it was the last thing I did.

"I didn't believe it anyway." he said. "But she was relentless with the so called 'details' of the kidnapping."

"Nothing matters now" I said "I have you back, that is all I wanted."

About an hour later they came back, handed me several dozen potion vials and instructions on how and when to give it to him. Draco put on some spare robes the hospital gave him and told them to burn his old ones. I laughed.

We used the floo to get home, he was still weak and I didn't want him to overexert himself. We arrived in our living room and he took a good look around.

"I am so glad to be home!" he said.

"Me too, I can finally eat and sleep." I said laughing. I had lost a considerable amount of weight in his absence, and he noticed.

"You haven't been eating?" he asked, worried.

"Not really. If it hadn't been for Harry and Ginny I would have wasted away." I said jokingly. "Now as for you, march upstairs and strip." he looked at me shocked.

"Right to the point eh?" he said with an evil grin.

"Uh, no…I know you have gone without, but we have more pressing matters."

He came closer, grabbed me about the waist and proceeded to kiss my neck.

"And what matters are those Mrs. Malfoy?" he said between kisses.

"You stink!" I laughed. "I was going to give you a bath. Now march upstairs and strip. Put all of your clothes in the trashcan." I instructed him. He ran up the steps, and I followed closely. I walked into the bathroom and filled the huge tub. I added some lavender vanilla body salts and foam. Then I walked back down the stairs and pulled out my wand. I quickly whipped up some cheese, crackers, fresh fruit, cut up vegetables and dip, and a bottle of wine from the wine chest. I carried the tray back up to the bathroom and when I entered he was stepping into the tub. His body was still black and blue in places where his ribs had been broken. He gingerly stepped into the hot water, and then he slid all the way in, letting it relax his muscles. He looked at me longingly, and I couldn't refuse him. I undressed and got into the tub with him. I grabbed some cheese and fed it to him. He chewed slowly, his throat still raw from screaming. He took a sip of wine and closed his lovely eyes. The candles that surrounded the tub were lit and the fire danced across the vast tub of bubbles. I took the sponge off of the ledge and washed his tender chest. He winced a couple of times as I rubbed the soap into his dirty, bruised skin. He welcomed my touches as I grazed his thigh under the water. He let out a soft moan, and an erection stirred deep under the water. I felt myself becoming turned on as well. I leaned in close to his back and began kissing his now squeaky clean skin. I inhaled his scent, realizing now how close I actually came to losing him.

"I missed you so much." I whispered in his ear. "I don't know what I would have done if you were gone for good."

"I thought about you every minute I was gone." he said "all I could think of was how worried you must be. I asked over and over just for whomever it was to owl you; let you know I was alive."

"I can't believe how crazy she turned out to be." I said biting my lip.

"You have no idea." he replied "she would come down and just rant and rave about my father, her family, just everything. Even Blaise. She said he just used her for sex, and never called her back."

"Did she do anything to you?" I asked somewhat not wanting to know the answer.

"She kissed me when I was still blindfolded. And she helped me use the restroom. My hands were bound." he looked red and embarrassed.

"Okay." I said "Not that any of this was your fault." I washed his blonde locks with some lavender chamomile shampoo. "The way she was acting I thought she violated you or something."

He sighed deeply.

"Thank Merlin for small favors." he said before dunking his head underwater to rinse out the shampoo. When he resurfaced he grabbed me up and kissed me deeply. I felt the familiar feeling of lust returning to my tired body. He picked me up and sat me back down on the bench around the side of the tub. My arms instinctively wrapped around his neck and my hands roamed his now clean hair. He slid into me unexpectedly, and I screamed with pleasure. I had missed this part of our relationship more than I realized. His kisses covered my body leaving red marks across my pale skin. His pale lips regained some of their former pinkish hue, and the light returned to his gorgeous eyes. I missed those most of all. They were the palest grey tonight, flecked with silver specs. He picked me up and laid me on a towel on the bathroom floor. My legs rose to allow him entry once again. He felt wonderful as he pumped hard and fast, bringing me to an orgasm before I could even prepare. He was like an animal, rough and lustful. My body was so eager for him, my hips bent to allow him deeper penetration. His eyes grew wide, as he plunged in fully. Every time he moved my body wanted him more and more. I was on fire with lust. I had never felt this way, this strongly. After a while longer, he came inside of me, collapsing on top of my tired body. We were both out of breath, and we laid there for what seemed like forever. He then carried me onto the bed, and lay next to me. He lit a fire in the fireplace with his wand and fell asleep with my arms around him. I would never let him go again.


	16. Ministry woes

**Disclaimer; Oh, I am so tired of writing this, but sadly I don't own Harry Potter**

**A/N I know this chapter is short, very short but it is something you all have been waiting for I hope. Wink ;) Well I hope you all enjoy it. There are only going to be about five or so chapters after this one. Sadly. I am still posting 'Her only escape' and am also writing a new Draco/Hermione romance. I hope you will read them. Well Happy reading and don't forget to review.**

**

* * *

**

Ministry Woes…

The minister decided that we did not have to return to work right away. The whole affair of Draco's kidnapping had been a major source of embarrassment for the ministry. Rita Skeeter and The Daily Prophet had shred the ministry to pieces for not realizing one of their own was missing, and for allowing a nut like Tamwyn to work there. Reporters and angry witches and wizards flooded the ministry with howlers. Our house had also been flocked with reporters and onlookers. We kept to ourselves for the next few weeks, spending time lost in each others arms. It was nice just being alone together again, like we were in school, or right before we got married. Spring came around quickly, and I was fighting off a cold. Every spring, I spent time nursing some sort of cold or flu, ever since I was small. The change in the temperature was the culprit, my mum would always say.

I was lying on the couch, eating some chicken soup one Sunday morning, when I heard knocking. The reporters had died down, and Draco had went back to work, but every once and a while someone would show up to ask more questions.

"Draco, honey, someone is at the door." I yelled.

"Ok" he replied as he strolled towards the door and peeked out the side window. "It's Harry" he said quickly as he opened the door.

"Hey mate, what brings your by? Hermione is sick, so if you don't want to catch anything…"

"No, its fine, I never get sick. I just wanted to let you both know that Tamwyn has been sentenced to 10 years in Azkaban. St. Mungo's is finished treating her so she will start her sentence tomorrow morning."

Draco huffed. I walked in the hallway to talk to Harry, keeping a safe distance.

"Not nearly long enough." I said arms folded across my chest. I looked terrible, in a bathrobe and thick socks. Harry laughed when he saw me.

"Oh, how I missed you in those socks" he laughed. "Every year, when I saw those socks make an appearance, I would shudder."

"These are my sick socks, they make me feel better." I said, scowling.

He laughed again.

"Well, I am going. I hope you will be well enough for Ron's wedding in a few weeks." he said. "Lavender is counting on dressing you up like a pink poof." he was red from giggling. I made a vomiting motion.

"Yeah, be a shame not to be able to see you in that pink frilly dress." Draco said laughing wildly. I stuck my tongue out at both of them and went back to my couch. I heard Harry leaving and Draco came to sit with me. He was still laughing at the thought of me in that ghastly pink dress.

"Laugh now _ferret_" I said with some emphasis. It was my secret pet name for him when I was annoyed.

"Ferret eh?" He raised an eyebrow at me before jumping on my lap and burying his head in my chest.

"Oooh, eucalyptus is such a turn on." referring to my chest rub my mum had brought me.

"Then I shall wear it everyday." I said jokingly. He made a gagging noise and I laughed.

"If you are not better by this weekend you are going to St. Mungo's to be checked out. This cold is lingering. I don't know why you won't just go and let them fix you up, you rely too much on those muggle remedies." he said.

"I am just used to them I guess. Maybe you are right." I said as I made a dash for the bathroom and proceeded to throw up.

Another week passed of this cold, and Draco shoved me out the door to go to St. Mungo's. I kept telling him I felt much better, which I did. My nose had stopped running, the cough and sore throat had subsided, and I kept down almost everything I ate. I still had a lingering fever and an upset stomach. When we arrived at St. Mungo's Draco checked me in and they came to collect me right away. We sat in a small cubical room for almost an hour while numerous witches and wizards came in and out, performing spells on me, and writing down results on a piece of parchment. Finally the head medi-witch came in.

"You are fine dear. We can't find anything wrong with you." she said looking over the paperwork

"But I had a cold, for almost 2 weeks. And I wake up with a fever and sick to my stomach." I said frantically. Not that I wanted to hear I was sick, but at least I would be only sick, and not nuts.

"We will run a few more things, Mr. Malfoy, please come with me for a moment."

My eyes got wide as they left the room.

'There is something she is not telling me' I thought.

Draco followed her out into the empty hallway. She turned to him and said;

"We can't find anything wrong with her, I am going to perform a few more things and then you can take her home. I want you to wait out here while we finish up." she motioned towards a row of chairs. He sat down quietly and waited.

The medi-witch walked back in the room, papers in one hand, wand in the other. My eyes were wide with a mixture of nervousness and fear.

"Is there something you aren't telling me?" I asked her.

"Well dear, there is one thing left we didn't talk about, when was your last period?"

"Uh…I don't know. I have never been regular. And all the stress from Draco's kidnapping, well maybe it was January some time." I said thinking deeply.

"January? It mid-April. We need to run a test right away." she said scribbling something on the parchment. She waved her wand and muttered something. Pink smoke emitted from the end of her wand. She nodded and wrote something else down.

"That settles it. You are pregnant. Congratulations!" she said.

I fainted dead away.


	17. Breaking the news

**Disclaimer; I own nothing!**

**A/N Ok, another really, really, really short chapter. I don't personally like this chapter, but it was kind of filler to the next chapter, so I will post 2 chapters to make up for it! Happy Reading and don't forget to review.

* * *

**

Breaking the news…

I came around a few minutes later and looked at the medi-witch oddly. Had she just said I was pregnant? How could that be? We always used contraceptive charms. Crap, except for the night Draco came home from his ordeal. Not that I wasn't happy, but I didn't know how he would react. We had been married less than two years, and hadn't really thought about it too much.

"Don't tell my husband, I want to do it in a special way." I said, not really knowing how to tell him.

"Yes dear, you are free to go home. Go ahead and get dressed." she said leaving. Draco came running in soon afterwards asking if we found out anything. I told him no. We apperated home minutes later. I had to think. How would be the best, most romantic, most sweet way to tell him he was going to have a family of his very own? I had to make another appointment to find out my due date and the sex of the baby if we so desired. I decided the best way was to plan a dinner, here at home, with all of his favorites. I told him to go out to the market and pick up a few things. I rushed around the house to get things ready. I spread a huge warm blanket in front of the fireplace, and placed some big pillows around the edge to lean on. I made some grilled T-bone steak, roasted potatoes, and green beans. I made a big tossed salad with Italian dressing to eat first, and some cherry cheesecake for dessert. All of his favorites. I had a bottle of wine for him and some club soda for me. I put on my favorite night gown and fixed my hair long and straight. When he got home I was sitting by the fire already.

He walked into the living room and saw me lying there, seductively. He sat down on the blanket and looked deep into my eyes.

"What is all this for?" he asked.

"Are you complaining?" I asked, running my hand over his.

"Not at all." he said with a sexy smile.

I reached over and took off his shoes and socks, laying him back on one of the large pillows. I kissed him softly before I went and got the salad for dinner. We ate quietly while exchanging quick glances. The main course and then dessert followed in the same manner.

"Honey?" I asked in a sweet voice.

"Yes," he said lying back on his pillow, happily full.

"There is something I want to tell you." I leaned in close and blew on his ear. His hands immediately roamed to my chest, massaging my breasts gently.

"Yes, my love?" he said softly.

"The medi-witch told me something, something you need to know." I whispered, letting my hands roam down his spine under his shirt. He sat up immediately, and looked into my eyes.

"What is it? What's wrong?" he said quickly.

"Nothing is wrong; well I hope it's not wrong." I said unsure of how he would react. I was biting my lip nervously.

"Tell me, if there is anything I can do to help, I will do it." he said panicking.

"Well, actually it is something you already did." I said laughing a little.

"You are killing me!" he shouted. "Just tell me." he was holding my hands in his own.

"Draco, you are going to be a father. I am pregnant!" I said smiling demurely.

His eyes grew wide, and his mouth fell open. He let go of my hands and stared at the fire for a moment, then looked back at me.

"Are you serious?" he asked.

"Yes."

"How far along?"

"Uh, I think it happened the night you came home, we forgot the usual contraceptive spell." I said quickly. "How do you feel about this? I know we never talked about this."

"ARE YOU KIDDING?" he shouted. "This is the happiest day of my life!" he lifted me up and kissed me before spinning me around the room.

"I was worried that you weren't ready" I said, happy that I was wrong for once.

"Its what I have always wanted. A family of my own. A family that will be warm and loving and nothing like…well, nothing like my family was." he said looking down at the carpet.

"You are going to make an excellent dad!" I said, as I flung my arms around his neck once more.

"And you are going to make the perfect mother. I am surprised you don't have a book already on pregnancy." he said laughing.

"As a matter of fact, while you were out, I had your owl go to the bookstore and pick this up." I held up a copy of a book called 'what to expect when you are expecting.' He laughed out loud.

"I should have known." he laughed quietly to him self.

"So?" I asked "What do you think of all this?"

"I think it is bloody brilliant!" he said with such heartfelt I felt tears rising to my eyes. He leaned his head on my still flat stomach.

"Hello love" he said talking into my stomach. "Daddy is here with your beautiful mommy." he smiled widely.

I had tears flowing freely now down my cheeks. We were going to have a family of our own. I was so happy. I couldn't wait to tell everyone!


	18. Owls to all

**Disclaimer; I dont own Harry Potter.**

**A/N Here is that second chapter I promised you. I hope you like it. Happy reading and don't forget to review.

* * *

**

Owls to all…

I ran over to the desk in the study and grabbed out all of the parchment available. I began to write furiously. Note after note poured out of my already full head. I had so much I wanted to say to everyone, in a flash I tore up the notes I had already written and instead penned the same note to everyone.

_It's a Party!_

_Draco and Hermione request the honor of your presence at _

_A party in their home Sunday, May 1, 1pm._

_Please send RSVP by return owl as soon as possible._

_Thank you,_

_Draco and Hermione Malfoy_

I gave out owl complete directions on who to deliver this to, and sent him off, leg dragging from the weight of the parchment.

"Its done" I said to Draco happily, as I walked back into the living room.

"Uh, what is done?" he asked, as he flipped through the pregnancy book

"I mailed out invitations to everyone we know so we can tell everyone the news at once. I invited them to a party on Sunday." I smiled merrily.

"All right, but you are not doing any of the work, we are hiring someone to help. My lovely wife is not going to lift one pretty finger in this house anymore." he said grabbing my hand and leading me to the couch.

"Now you sit down and relax, I am going to clean up from dinner. Tomorrow we are hiring a house-elf." he said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, no we are not." I jumped up and looked at him. "I think that whole thing of servitude is disgusting. I will not have a slave in our home." my eyes were filled with passion for the subject. Yes I had given up on SPEW, and I had come to accept that house-elves _wanted_ to serve, and were happy doing it. But I still didn't want to have that in my home.

"Calm down honey, how about we hire a freed elf?"

"One we will pay, and give days off and holidays?" I asked suspiciously.

"If that's what you want, then yes." he replied.

"Well, I'll think about it" I said, knowing he had won this discussion. I smiled and then yawned. It had been a long day.

"Ready for bed my love?" he asked as his hands rubbed my neck.

"I suppose" I said, yawning again. "We will have to be up early to start looking for help. I am going to owl the ministry and find out when I need to be back at work."

"Work?" he asked. "You are pregnant, you need to be as stress free as possible, no more work for you." he said firmly.

"Uh, hello? Earth to Draco, we do not live in the fifteenth century, besides. I will tell them I can only do research, nothing more. I want to keep busy, and I will bring the materials home with me." There, I showed him. HA!

"There's the girl I married" he said smiling. And with that we went off to bed.

The next morning we woke up early and went to Diagon alley to look on the message board for freed elves looking for work. There were only 2 on the board, a female elf named Crinky, and a male elf named Drabby. We sent owls to both, telling them to meet us at our house later, and then we did some baby shopping before returning home.

When we got home, only minutes passed before the bell was ringing. When I answered it a knobby little old elf was standing on the porch. He was the oldest elf I had ever seen. He wore a neat navy blue jumper, and a woolen hat.

"Miss?" he said in a squeaky voice.

"Yes, please come in, you must be Drabby, I am Hermione Malfoy. It's nice to meet you." I motioned for him to come and sit on the sofa. His eyes grew wide with wonder.

"Oh, no miss. I can not sit with you, would be poor manners. Where should I start?" he took off his had and began dusting the end tables with it.

"Your old house elf surely has been slacking off; the house is quite dirty it is."

"We have never had a house elf, and if I wasn't pregnant, we probably wouldn't be getting one. Tell me, why you have been freed."

With that the ancient elf looked down at the floor and sobbed.

"My mistress died last month she did, she had no children. Her will said I was to be freed. I tried to fight it I did. I threw myself into her open grave to go with her, but they freed me nonetheless." he wiped his nose on his hat now and looked at me with huge teary eyes.

"I am sorry to hear that." I said soothingly.

"Thank you miss" he said between sobs. "You are too kind to Drabby."

"Now" I said "Let's discuss details. You will be paid 10..." he took a sharp intake of air.

"I is not wanting to be paid miss, I is a house-elf, I have not stooped that low yet." his face was full of fear.

"This job is for freed house-elves only. And it is a paid job, with time off" I said annoyed. Will these creatures ever learn?

"No, no miss. I will be disgraced." he blew his nose hard and looked back at me.

"No, you won't. But I have to tell you I have another elf coming over to meet me in an hour." I hoped the next one would prove to be a little more understanding.

"I understands miss, thank you for your kindness." he bowed low and left the house.

Precisely an hour later the bell rang again. I opened it to see a young elf, wearing a neat white blouse, navy pleated skirt and small flat shoes.

"Miss," she asked with apprehension, "Are you missus Malfoy?"

"Yes, you must be Crinky, please come in and sit down." I led her to the couch.

She walked confidently over to the sofa and sat down.

"Thank you." she said politely.

"Now, let me explain to you before we go any further that this is a paid house-elf job. If that offends you, you may want to look elsewhere." I sat next to her on the couch.

"I understand miss. Thank you."

"Okay, why did your last house free you?" I asked her.

"I was raised in that house. My mother served there, and my grandmother. When I was old enough to serve, I asked how much I is getting paid. They all looked at Crinky like I was contagious. I kept asking every day, and finally they gave me clothes and told me to leave. I left, because I want to be treated like more than a slave." she said with no hint of shame in her tiny voice. I was impressed.

"Well, that is just the answer I wanted to hear." I said joyfully.

She smiled widely.

"Now, we will be paying 10 galleons a week, with one day off. After a trial period, you will get a raise. How does that sound?" I asked hopefully.

"That is more than generous miss, when can I start?" she squeaked.

"How about today?" I asked, and with a pop, she disappeared. I was shocked. I thought she wanted the job. Puzzled I stood up and walked into the kitchen. Surprisingly she was already in there, scrubbing the floor.

"I wondered where you went." I said smiling down on her.

"I went to gather my things, I moved them into the cellar Miss." she said continuing to scrub.

"We have a spare room Crinky, why don't you stay in there?" she looked shocked.

"Oh, no miss. You will need that room for the baby." I had forgotten.

"How did you know I was pregnant?" I asked.

"I knows things." she replied.

"Okay, well if you have any questions come and ask me or Draco."

"I will miss, thank you." she went back to her scrubbing. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. She was not like Winky or Dobby, she was smart and independent. She would fit in just fine.

Saturday was spent shopping for the party. I had not clued in any of the invitees to the purpose of the party. We bought loads of rich foods and desserts, pink and blue decorations and non-alcoholic beverages. We had everything and everyone I invited was coming with the exception of my dad. I had not spoken to him in almost 2 years. Not that I didn't try, but he shut down. My mum was thinking divorce.

The next day Crinky was up with the sun cleaning, cooking and decorating. When I tried to help she shooed me off to the sofa to sit. Draco laughed at the idea of helping a house elf, but of course, he had been raised like that. The house looked very cute, huge pink and blue cherubs floated near the ceiling, throwing confetti that disappeared when it hit the floor. There were balloons tied to the banister of the stairs. The kitchen counter was filled with finger sandwiched, salads, fresh fruit, veggies and dip, and a big pink bowl of punch with floating frozen fruit in it.

"Everything looks perfect Crinky." I said approvingly.

"Yes, it looks wonderful" Draco said with a smile.

"If you needs anything," she squeaked, "just call me, I will be in my room." and with a pop, she disappeared again.

About an hour later, guests began to arrive.


	19. Announcements and surprises

**Disclaimer; I don't own Harry Potter or anything you recongnize.**

**A/N Hi all! Sorry for the slow update. Happy Reading and don't forget to review.**

**

* * *

**

Announcements and surprises…

Harry and Ginny were the first to arrive as usual. Ginny screamed and threw herself into my arms, nearly knocking me over.

"HERMIONE" she said, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"GINNY! Nice to see you! Hey Harry." I said giving him a friendly hug.

"You look great Hermione," he said returning the hug.

"Hey Harry and Ginny." Draco said walking over to them.

"Hey mate." Harry said.

"Make yourselves at home." I said and motioned them into the living room. Harry took off his coat and took Ginny's to hang them into the closet.

Next came Ron and Lavender. Ron looked very happy for once, and Lavender clung to him like he was going to run away at any moment.

"Hi Ron, Lavender, come in please." I said, before wrenching Ron from her grip and giving him a big hug, strictly platonic of course. Lavender smiled politely, before taking a death grip on his arm once again.

"Have some punch." I said handing them both a glass before motioning them to the living room. Lavender quickly grabbed me up and pulled me into the small hallway closet.

"What the…" I said as she yanked my arm and pulled me in.

"I know" she said seriously.

"Uh, you know what?" I asked.

"You are pregnant." she said with a straight face. "I saw it in my charts last night. You are going to have a…"

"NO." I said. "We have not decided whether or not we want to know." I said quickly before she could finish her sentence.

"Ok." she said in a hushed voice.

"And don't tell anyone else, that's what this party was supposed to be for." I whispered. She nodded and we left the closet. Draco was waiting and pulled me towards the door where Blaise and his new 'flavor of the week' were standing. He introduced her as Bronwen, and she proudly told me her name means 'dark and pure'. I feigned a smile, and Blaise winked and grinned madly.

"Deflowering all of the purebloods?" I whispered to him.

'Wouldn't you like to know?" he asked before leading the dark haired woman into the living room. Draco grinned, telling me he knew something I didn't.

Next Professor McGonagall stepped out of the living room fire, followed by my boss, Mr. Lovell. My mum arrived 15 minutes later, no dad. And soon after Pavarti followed with her new squeeze. I didn't catch his name.

"I think that is everyone" I said to Draco as he hung up Pavarti's coat.

"Nope, there is one more coming, ah, there she is now." he said strolling up to the door. He opened it and there, standing on my porch, baby on one arm, and a tall, dark brooding man on the other, was Pansy Parkinson. My jaw just dropped.

"Pansy!" Draco shouted, and she threw her now empty arm over his neck. I felt like vomiting.

"Draco, it's been too long." she said stepping into our hallway. "This is my husband, Cameron." she pulled the man forward and he put out his hand to Draco.

"I have heard a lot about you from Pansy. It's nice to finally meet you." he said as Draco shook his hand. Cameron was tall, with dark hair and even darker eyes. He had an olive complexion, and wore black from head to toe. Pansy on the other hand was dressed in pale pink robes. Her hair was still shocking midnight black, and cut short. She had put on some weight, probably due to the pale baby clinging to her arm.

"You too" Draco said. "Cameron, this is my wife, Hermione." he said pulling me forward. I put on a fake smile.

"Nice to meet you." I said. His dark eyes looked me up and down, contempt gleaming in them, and then a second later it was replaced by a look of warmth. Weird.

"Nice to meet you too." he said warmly taking my hand. "I hear from Pansy that you two were friends at school." Draco coughed as if he were choking. We had been far from friends.

"Uh, yeah. Best friends." I smiled at Pansy, who obviously was not amused.

The baby started to wail loudly.

"And who is this?" Draco said smiling.

"This is Dorian." she said proudly. He looked to be about 9 months old. Dorian continued to scream at the top of his lungs. Cameron looked like he was about to lose his temper.

"Isn't he sweet?" I lied. The baby was the palest child in the world. He had the same midnight black hair as Pansy, and shocking blue eyes. "Please, make yourselves at home." and they walked into the living room where she and the baby were attacked by Ginny and Lavender who were cooing over the screaming child.

"Draco, can I have a word." I said sternly. He nodded and we went into the kitchen.

"What is it darling?" he asked kissing the back of my neck.

"Uh, let me think, PANSY?" I screamed.

"What about her?" he said shoving a small sandwich in his mouth.

"Why didn't you tell me she was coming? We didn't exactly get along in school you know." my eyes were burning.

"I ran into her at the ministry, and I invited her. No big deal." he was being very nonchalant about it.

"Well, I wish you would have prepared me that was a shock." I said.

"Are you jealous?" he teased.

"Of course not." I lied. I knew he had only been with me and Pansy; it was a lot less than most guys, but still.

"Well than there is no problem, now let's go talk to our guests." he said grabbing the tray of appetizers and walking into the living room. Everyone was laughing and talking to each other when we entered. Draco set the tray on the side table. We walked around and chatted with everyone. I grabbed my mum and took her to the side.

"Daddy wouldn't come?" I said, already knowing the answer.

"No, he moved out actually. I didn't want to spoil your party." her eyes filled with tears. I hugged her.

"I'm sorry, this is all my fault" I cried. "This started because of Draco and I." she patted my shoulder.

"No, this had been coming for a while."

"I wish he would have come to hear our announcement." I sobbed, wiping my eyes so my make-up wouldn't run.

"What announcement. I thought this was just a party."

I smiled, and her mother's intuition kicked in.

"Are you…am I?" she couldn't get the words out. I nodded my head.

"OH HERMIONE!" she pulled me close again, crying on my shoulder.

"Shhhh…" I said, "We want to make the announcement in a minute, we'll talk later _Grandma_." I said winking at her. She practically shone with happiness.

I walked to Draco and whispered;

"It's time" and he followed me to the fireplace where we both stood on the hearth so we were just slightly taller than everyone else, except maybe Cameron.

"ATTENTION" Draco said loudly. "Can I have everyone's attention?" the guests stopped and looked over at us. I blushed. I never liked that much attention.

"We have invited you all here today for a reason, not just to enjoy our company." he smiled and everyone laughed.

"With a rough start to the year, I thought everyone could use some good news. My lovely wife Hermione has done me the honor of marrying me already." he said wrapping his arm around me. Blaise yelled;

"She did you a favor you mean." the room laughed again.

"Thanks Blaise. Anyway, she had done something else for me; she is going to have my baby. That's right, the Malfoy line continues!" he held his glass high and the room erupted with cheers and congratulations. Ginny bounded over the sofa and hugged me again.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT HERMIONE, A BABY? OH, I CAN'T WAIT! IM GONNA BE AN AUNT!" she squealed.

I considered her a sister, so aunt Ginny would be appropriate. I smiled at her.

"Yep."

"How far along are you?" Pavarti asked.

"A little over 2 months. I figure sometime in November will be my due date, we go to see the doctor in a few days." I said excitedly.

Lavender flashed a knowing smile at me, and mouthed the words

'Wanna know what it is?'

'No' I mouthed back, even though I was dying to find out. She shrugged her shoulders and turned back to Ron. Pansy was making a beeline for me, and I had nowhere to hide.

"Oh Hermione, congratulations. Just think your baby and Dorian can play together all the time." she was smiling like she thought I would actually allow that.

"Oh yes, all the time." I shot her another fake smile. I didn't know why, but she irritated me.

"Want to hold him?" she asked thrusting the baby towards me.

"Uh, sure." I said taking him and holding him close to me. I smelled his sweet baby scent and soon realized that even though he screamed a lot, he was still the most precious thing in the world. Now I knew why Pansy was so proud of him. No matter what your child does, they are the most wonderful thing to you.

I looked into his bright blue eyes, and he smiled at me. Tears rolled down my cheeks.

"He is beautiful Pansy.' I said handing him back to her.

"Isn't he?" she said cooing at him. "I remember being pregnant, every time I saw a baby I cried. Near the end, Cameron made sure to avoid babies and places where babies would be so he wouldn't have to deal with a pile of mush for a wife." she laughed. And I, for the first time, smiled genuinely back at her.

"So when are you due?" she asked.

"Sometime in November, I think. I see the doctor sometime this week."

"Oooh," she squeaked, "Dorian and your baby will only be a little over a year apart. He will be one in September."

"When did you get married to Cameron?" I asked her.

"Oh, about 3 months after we graduated. We had been dating for almost a year before that." she said sipping her tea.

"Oh, I see." I replied. "You know Pansy, we didn't get along in school, but you are much different that I imagined you to be."

"Is that a compliment?" she smiled.

"Oh, well I guess it is."

"You do love him don't you?" she asked.

"More than anything." I smiled.

"That's good. I hoped he would find someone who could love him like he needed. I couldn't be that person." she said trying to get Dorian to sleep.

"I thought you loved him." I asked.

"I thought I did, but when I thought of spending my life with him, I knew it would never work. I only loved him because my parents drove it into my brain that I should. Arranged marriages, whoever thought that up needs their head examined." she laughed out loud, causing Dorian to start to cry again. I smiled and excused myself. I was abruptly grabbed up by Harry and Ron.

"Hermione, I can't believe you are pregnant." Ron said. "It is just weird." he smiled at me.

"I know" Harry said "how odd will it be to have a little ferret running around." he smiled to let me know he was joking when I raised my fist to him.

The rest of the party went well as planned. I got more hugs than I could have imagined. I was beat by the time everyone left and decided to take a nap on the couch.


	20. The third month

**Disclaimer; I dont own Harry Potter.**

**A/N Hi all, well the next chapter after this one is the last, tear :( I havent decided if I am going to make this a trilogy yet, I am in the process of writing two stories so we will see. I hope you all like it. Happy Reading and dont forget to review.

* * *

**

The Third Month…

Two days after the party I was back at St. Mungo's for my check up. The medi-witch looked me over, gave me a clean bill of health and estimated my due date at November 15. She asked if we wanted to know the sex of the baby. I looked at Draco. I wanted to know the sex more than anything; he nodded, making me smile from ear to ear. I nodded to her, and she waved her wand. A small blue symbol appeared on my stomach, before disappearing.

"It's a boy." she said as I pulled my shirt back down.

Tears of joy fell from my eyes. Draco looked so proud that he could have burst.

"A son, I am going to have a son." he said, eyes misty,

"I hope he has your eyes." I told him as he leaned down to kiss me.

"And your smile." he laughed as I hopped off the table and made my next appointment for a check up.

"Are you up for some shopping?" he asked.

"When am I not?" I joked as we left St. Mungo's and ventured out into London.

We walked for a while until we came to a baby boutique. I wanted everything in the store. Everything was so cute, and small. I picked out 2 blue onesies, and some small booties. Draco picked out a huge crib. It was white washed oak, and turned into a toddler bed, and then a twin sized one later on. For the bed linens we picked out a celestial theme. Stars, moons, suns, all blue and yellow. He paid for everything and had it delivered to our house later that day. He wanted to go to Diagon alley and into the magical baby shops, so we set off for the Leaky Cauldron. We entered through the back alley. I was happy to be there. I hadn't been to Diagon alley for a while, and was curious to go through all the shops. We made our way to a baby shop halfway up the road. It was called "Magical Babies R Us". There I found a magic baby monitor that showed you not only your babies movement, but temperature, heart rate, breathing patterns, any illnesses and quick cures for them, if you baby is wet, hungry, tired or has a rash. Pretty much anything you could think of. We bought that along with a tiny broom. Draco just had to have it, thinking he would teach our son to fly before he could walk. I hated flying and didn't think I would want our son flying around at such a young age, but we would have that discussion later. Looking around the store further we found all kinds of ingenious products to make our life easier once the baby came. There were self-changing diapers, bought some of those in a hurry, blankets that adjusted to the baby's needs, getting warmer or cooler. There were books on mothering a wizard baby, which I thought would help since I was raised muggle. We also bought several baby toys and a cradle for our room. The cradle rocked itself all night long if you wanted, so if the baby was fussy you could just set it and let it rock the baby to sleep. We had all of our purchases sent to our house and spent the rest of the day in Diagon Alley, going in and out of shops talking to some of our old school mates and such. By the time we arrived home my ankles were swollen and I was dead on my feet. I sat on the couch while Draco fixed me some tea.

"Ahhhh…thank you dear." I said taking the tea and sipping it.

"You're welcome. Now, how about baby names? Have you given it any thought?" he said sitting next to me.

"Not really. I didn't think about it because we didn't know the sex of the baby."

"And now?"

"Well, give me your ideas."

"Draco Jr." he smiled.

"Uh, no. I want the baby to have his own name." I always hated when boys were named after their fathers. I thought it took away from their individuality.

"Ok," he said with a hint of bitterness. "How about, oh hell, I can't think of any." he said. "You tell me your ideas."

"Like I said I hadn't really thought about it until today. Maybe we can do some research into name meanings. I want his name to be special to both of us and have a special meaning."

"Agreed love." he said leaning in to kiss me. We spent the night lying together in the quiet peacefulness of our room, his head to my stomach. We agreed not to tell anyone the sex of the baby, or any names we might pick until after he was born.

The next month passed quickly. I had an appointment in the middle of June for another check up. The medi-witch said we would be able to hear the baby's heart beat at the next exam. Draco came home from work so we could apparate there together. When we got there, we waited nervously in the lobby until the short witch called my name. She gave me a gown of sorts to wear, and pointed her wand at my belly.

"Sonorous" she said and suddenly the room was magnified with a steady beating heart. I was an emotional wreck.

"That's him Draco, that's our son." I had tears in my eyes again, hormones.

"I know it's the most beautiful sound in the world." he said relishing it. The witch pointed her wand again and the sound disappeared.

"If you know that charm you can hear your baby's heartbeat at anytime." she said proudly. "The medi-witch will be right in for your exam." I was excited now more than ever this whole thing seemed real. Draco was gripping my hand tightly. The medi-witch came in and looked me over; my belly was just starting to poke out noticeably. When she finished her exam she said;

"Everything looks great, see you back here next month."

Those words made my day. I was fine, the baby was fine. All was right with the world.

The next few months flew by with visits from Harry and Ginny, my mum, Ron and Lavender who had ended up eloping since their wedding was postponed several times. I was so happy for him.

One day in late July my mum came by and told me that my dad had filed for divorce. I was upset but tried to keep it under control for the baby's sake. She also told me some other shocking news.

"Your dad told me that before we were married he was in love with another woman." she said quietly.

"Oh, is he going back to her, or what is going on? Does he even care that he is going to have a grandchild."

"I don't know Hermione; I told him about the baby he didn't even acknowledge the statement. And about the other woman, she is dead. But what he told me explains a lot."

"What do you mean mum?"

"He loved this woman, but she was betrothed to another. She broke it off with him and married her intended, and he married me, but he never forgot her. She told him that if she were not betrothed she would have married him even though he was not a wizard."

"What? The woman he was in love with was a witch?" I asked shocked.

"Yes, but not any witch, a pureblood. A very old family, the Blacks."

"The Blacks? Sirius' family? Who was it?" I questioned her.

"Narcissa Black" she stated.

"Narcissa? That is Draco's mother! Oh my gods! Are you saying my dad was in love with Draco's mum?"

"Yes, and he said that is why he couldn't accept Draco as your husband. He hated Lucius Malfoy for taking the woman he loved first and most. He said he loved me as much as he could, but he would always love her most." her eyes were shining with tears and I felt as bad as I had felt in a long time.

"I'm so sorry mum, is there anything I can do?" I said soothingly.

"No, I just thought you should know why he hates Draco, he is the spitting image of his father in your dad's eyes." she stood up to leave.

"Do you think I should tell Draco about this?" I asked as I walked her out to the car.

"I think he has the right to know why your father treated him and you the way he did." she said opening her car door and then driving away.

I walked into the house and found my husband. He was sitting in front of the fire in our bedroom reading a book.

"Hello love how is your mum doing?" he said looking up from his book with those gorgeous silver eyes.

"Alright I guess. My dad filed for divorce." I said flopping on the couch next to him.

"I'm sorry, how is your mum taking it?"

"Not well, but I finally found out why my dad didn't want me to marry you."

"Really, do I really want to know?" he asked.

"I was pretty shocked myself. Turns out that my dad and your mum were in love, but she was forced to marry your dad. That's why he hated your dad, and to him you were the spitting image of him. That's why he hated you too. It has nothing to do with teasing me as a child. It was because your dad stole his only love. "

"No way…really?" he asked just as shocked as I was.

"That's what he told my mum." I said stroking his hair.

"No wonder Lucius hated your family. That time in our second year when we saw you with them in Flourish and Blotts he glared at your dad and your dad glared back at him. I thought it was because they were muggles and you know how Lucius hated muggles. Wow, my mum in love with your dad. I don't know what to say about that."

"Well I do." I said. "I am glad they didn't get together, if they had neither you or I would exist." I laughed. "I'm sorry my mum is hurting though. She loved my dad with all her heart. I thought they had a perfect marriage. I guess when you grow up you forget that your parents were young once and make mistakes too."

"Yeah, true." he said laying his head on my growing belly. "Just think in a few months we will be parents and one day our son will know all of our shortcomings and mistakes."

I laughed and we fell asleep in front of the fire in each other's arms.


	21. Delivery Day

**Disclaimer; I own nothing.**

**A/N Ok, here is the last chapter. I may write a sequel but right now it is not planned. I hope you like the story and will read my other stories that will be posting soon. So if you do not have me on your fav author alert list yet, please do so. Happy reading and don't forget to review.

* * *

**

Delivery Day…

It was 3 days past my due date now and I was getting cranky. I was as big as a house and had trouble walking. I paced the floor like the medi-witch told me too to help bring on labor. Draco had to run into work but had told me he would be home within the hour. He apperated home every hour to check on me before popping back to the ministry. Suddenly I had a sharp pain in my abdomen that caused me to double over.

'Probably just indigestion' I thought. I continued walking up and down the halls. Crinky was constantly checking on me in between preparing dinner and fixing the rest of the nursery. We had painted it baby blue and hung moons, stars and suns all over. The crib was set up, along with a bookshelf and rocker for me to rock him to sleep in. everything was set up, now all we needed was our precious son. I heard a pop from the living room and I knew Draco was finally home. I walked out into the living room and he was just taking off his coat. It had gotten very cold in the past week. As I neared him I felt another sharp throbbing pain. I winced and he noticed something was wrong immediately.

"Honey, what's wrong? Is it the baby?" he asked running over to me.

"I don't know, I have been having a few sharp pains, I was waiting for you to come home." I said sitting on the sofa.

"Let's go to the hospital." he said grabbing his coat, and mine and a small bag I had packed and waiting in the hall closet. He helped me put my coat on and also helped me apparate to St. Mungo's. We arrived in the lobby and a medi-witch came over immediately.

"I think my wife is in labor." he said frantically. The witch looked me over and ushered me off to a room quickly.

"Draco, love can you owl Harry, Ginny, Ron, Lavender and my mum? I want everyone to be here." I told him. He nodded and ran off to the exit to call our owl. Meanwhile the medi-witch had me change into a gown and sit in bed. She looked me over and confirmed that I was in labor. I was nervous and excited at the same time. Draco came back in 15 minutes later and told me he had sent all the owls.

"Are you in labor?" he asked excitedly. I nodded. He smiled with his beautiful pink lips. I so hoped our son looked like him. It was three hours before Harry and Ginny arrived. They knocked and Draco let them in the room.

"HERMIONE!" Ginny screamed. "Is it time? Are you in labor?" she was practically squealing.

"Yep." I smiled. "Hi Harry!" he leaned in to hug me.

"How are you Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Doing okay so far, nervous." I told him.

"You will do great. You are strong and can handle anything." he said smiling. Next to arrive was my mum.

"Sweetheart!" she had tears in her eyes. "Are you okay? Can I get you anything?"

"No mum, thank you. I am doing fine." I wanted to ask her if she told dad, but didn't dare bring him up. Their divorce had been bitter. I didn't want to spoil this moment for her.

Finally Ron and Lavender arrived, they looked so happy together. She leaned in and whispered.

"Guess what? I just found out I am pregnant too!" she smiled from ear to ear. I hugged her.

"Does Ron know?"

"Yes, but we are going to tell everyone else if it is okay with you."

"Of course it is!" I told her. She straightened up.

"Ron and I have something to tell you all!" her voice was high and girly and sounded on the verge of tears. "Ron and I found out we are going to have a baby!" the whole room gasped. Ginny ran over and threw her arms around Lavender hugging her tightly.

"Another baby, gods are we blessed!" she said. Harry and Draco shook Ron's hand. My mum hugged Lavender and congratulated her.

"This is certainly a blessed day." my mum said with tears in her eyes.

"It's not over yet." Harry said getting down on one knee in front of Ginny.

"Ginerva Weasley, will you marry me?" he flashed a ring box containing a lovely pink diamond ring. She looked to be in a state of shock.

"Oh Harry! Of course I will marry you. I love you!" she threw her arms around him tightly. And then it was Draco and Ron shaking Harry's hand and congratulating him. I was so emotional I didn't even notice the pain of the contractions. All this good news had left me tearing up at everyone. Soon the medi-witch was in and made everyone but Draco wait in the lobby. She examined me and said it wouldn't be long now. She asked me if I wanted a pain charm, I said yes. I was no fool. She waved her wand and the dull pain in my stomach subsided. Half an hour later our son was ready to be born.

Draco stood up by my head holding my hand tightly. I was not in pain but the pressure of our son's head pressing on my pubic bone was unbearable.

"Ready Hermione?" the witch asked.

"Yes." I said looking into my husbands eyes that had filled with tears.

"Okay, on the count of three I want you to give me a huge push. One…two…three!"

I pushed as hard as I could, my face turned red from pushing.

"Okay, relax" she fussed around for a moment. "Okay, again. One…two…three!"

Again I pushed. This went on for half an hour before she finally said;

"I can see his head." she said after another hard push. "Okay Hermione, one more should get his head out. One…two…three!"

I pushed with all my might and felt some incredible pressure; I squeezed Draco's hand tightly.

"Okay his head is out; one more push should do it. One…two…three!"

I pushed one more time and felt my son slide out of me. The medi-witch laid his wriggling body on top of my chest and tears filled my eyes. He was beautiful. Faint white blonde hair, just like his daddy. I looked at Draco; he was crying more than I was. He held out his arms for his son. The witch handed him a sterile pair of scissors to cut the cord. He did and then the witch tied it up. She wrapped the baby in a blanket before handing him back to Draco. The tiny bundle cried softly until he was in his father's arms. Draco bent down so I could see him as well.

"Hello baby." I cooed. "You are beautiful, just like your daddy. Happy Birthday!" (November 18th)

The medi-witch looked him over and said;

"7lbs 11oz. 21 ½ inches long. Have you picked out a name yet?" she asked.

"Yes, but can you call all of our family in before we officially name him?" I asked.

"Sure dear, just let me finish cleaning up and I will fetch your family." she waved her wand and cleaned up the mess before leaving the room.

"Is the name we chose last week still what you want?" I asked.

"Yes, I think it is perfect."

Minutes later everyone filed in the room to look at our beautiful son. We had not told anyone that we knew it was a boy, of course Lavender knew, but she was just weird like that. My mum looked at the little bundle in the blue blanket and cried. Harry, Ginny, and Ron stood there in awe. Lavender had tears in her eyes.

"Well everyone," Draco said, "Let me introduce you to our son. Arien Jace Malfoy." he gently took the baby from my arms and carried him around to everyone. They all 'ooohed' and 'ahhed' over him before Draco brought him back to me.

"He is beautiful" my mum said. "Can I hold him?" I nodded and she gently took her grandson from me and held him in her arms.

"Hello Arien, I'm your grandma. Oh Draco he looks just like you." fat tears rolled down her face. Draco looked to be on the verge of tears again. He was so proud.

Lavender looked at me and asked;

"Where did you come up with his name, it sure is unique."

"Well," I said, "we wanted his name to have special meaning. Draco and I fell in love at Hogwarts. Moonflowers had a lot to do with our love. So we wanted to incorporate that in his name. So finally we came up with this. Arien means 'enchanted' Jace means 'moon' so his name means 'enchanted moon.' We thought it was perfect." I smiled. Our son made his way around the room before landing back in my arms. I looked at his tiny body; he opened his eyes at me. They were a gorgeous silver-blue that I had only seen in one other person. Arien smiled.

**The End.**


	22. Arien's first Christmas

Disclaimer; You and I both know I don't own these characters. So get over it and have a Merry Christmas!

A/N Ok, I know I told you all that I was done with this story but I got a brainstorm this morning and started writing this. I thought Arien would like to celebrate Christmas as well so here it is. I hope you all like it. It's just sentimental Christmas fluff, but hey, 'tis the season right? I hope everyone has a very Merry Christmas. Oh, and on a side note I did not get Tom Felton under my tree, so Santa screwed up! Happy reading and don't forget to review!

Jennifer**

* * *

**

**Arien's first Christmas**

Arien was just a month old when we celebrated our first Christmas Eve as a family. Draco had the house decorated from top to bottom in celebration. I fussed over Arien in his crib dressing him in a red one piece sleeper. His silvery eyes sparkled beneath the twinkling lights Draco placed on the ceiling of his room to represent the stars. I picked him up and breathed in his sweet baby scent. He wrapped his tiny fist around my finger as I bounced him around the room.

"Time to go see the tree daddy decorated." I told him softly in his sweet baby ear. He smiled knowingly. I walked down the stairs and my eyes were filled with the sights and sounds of Christmas. Draco had brought home a giant tree, close to 9 feet tall. With the star on top it grazed the high ceiling of the living room. Tiny lights filled the branches and when I got closer I realized that they were tiny fireflies he had enchanted to sit at precise points and blink in patterns. Huge gold and silver ornaments glistened in the soft lights. Tinsel gave the tree an iced effect. The fireplace was also decked with live evergreen garland and tall white candles. Three stockings hung in a row on the mantel. The tiny blue one in the middle had Arien's name on it in silver glitter. There were small statues of St. Nicholas everywhere along with my snow globe collection my mum brought me from her house.

"The house looks beautiful darling." I told him as I kissed him gently on the cheek.

"Come here Arien." he said reaching out for our tiny sleeping son. He took him gently and pressed his lips up to Arien's forehead. I looked outside and a gentle snow had started to fall. It was going to be a perfect Christmas Eve. Harry, Ginny, Ron, Lavender and Blaise were coming over to see the baby and help us celebrate.

An hour after that Harry and Ginny arrived, first as usual. Ginny squealed when she saw me and flung her arms around my neck nearly knocking me over.

"Happy Christmas!" she said. Her pink cheeks and windswept hair made her look more beautiful than ever. Harry smiled when he saw me.  
"Hi 'Mione. Happy Christmas." in his hand was a bag full of presents. "Where should I put these?" he asked.

"Over by the tree is fine." I said.

"Where in my nephew?" Ginny asked. I considered Ginny to be his aunt because she was like my sister.

"Draco has him in the living room. Go on and see him." I told her as I followed her into the living room. She smiled widely and made a beeline for the sofa where Draco was sitting with Arien.

"Is he awake?" she whispered.

"Yes, wide awake. He just wouldn't go to sleep when he heard his auntie Ginny was coming over." Draco smiled and handed her the happy baby.

"He is getting so big!" Ginny grinned.

"I know." I told her as I sat on the squishy chair by the fire. Ginny continued to cuddle Arien until Ron and Lavender arrived. Ron's smiling face warmed my heart. Lavender's face was glowing and she was just beginning to show.

"You look wonderful Lavender." I told her. "Do you know what it is?" 'Duh' I thought 'She is a psychic.'

"A girl." she said.

"How wonderful." I said. Ron was grinning ear to ear. "Congratulations Ron." he hugged me tightly.

"I am so happy Hermione." he whispered. "I am going to have a family of my own."

"Well don't just stand there," I said through teary eyes. "Come in and sit down. Especially you Lavender. Come and see Arien, you won't believe how big he had gotten."

Soon the six of us were sitting in the living room drinking egg nog and passing Arien around. I looked at my watch. Blaise was late.

"Draco, sweetheart. Blaise is still coming right?" I asked hoping nothing had happened to him.

"I talked to him this morning. He is coming." he said unworried.

"Alright." I whispered in his ear. "It's just I had enough with you disappearing, let alone our friends." he smiled and kissed my forehead. Lavender was coddling Arien when I heard a commotion outside. I went to the window and my mouth fell open. Outside in the falling snow was a horse drawn sleigh.

"Come over here!" I yelled and everyone flew to the window.

"Oh my." Lavender said startled. "How did that get out there?" she asked.

"I have no idea." I said. But just then a pop could be heard from the entry way.

"Ho, ho, ho!" someone shouted. "Buon Natale tutto!" (Merry Christmas everyone!)

I knew that voice. Blaise! I ran to the entry hall only to be greeted by Blaise dressed up like Saint Nicholas. He wore a rich red velvet coat and pants. Shiny black boots adorned his feet and a red velvet hat sat crookedly on his head. A big fluffy white beard was placed conspicuously on his smooth olive face.

"Happy Christmas Hermione!" he said kissing my hand sweetly.

"How have you been Blaise?" I asked.

"Wonderful. Where is Arien?" he asked.

"In the living room. Lavender is holding him."

"Ok," he said, "I brought him presents." he grinned.

"He is going to be so spoiled." I said.

"I know." he replied.

I walked into the living room and took Arien from a crestfallen Lavender.

"Look Arien," I said looking into his indigo eyes. "Santa is here!" He looked at me almost seeming to understand.

"Ho, ho, ho!" Blaise said. "Santa e qui portare a Arien il suo primo presente di Natale." (Santa is here to bring Arien his first Christmas presents!) He said jovially.

The room beamed at Blaise. Arien focused his tiny eyes at the approaching Santa. He dumped out his bag of presents near the Christmas tree.

"Good gods Blaise, what did you buy him?" Draco asked his friend.

"Just the basics." he winked.

I sat on the floor with the baby and opened the seemingly endless supply of gifts.

"You know Draco, dovreste cominciare insegnargli l'Italiano ora. I babmini imaprano piu rapidamente." (You should start teaching the baby Italian now, Babies learn quicker) Blaise told Draco.  
"Si Blaise, so." (Yes Blaise, I know.) Draco replied with a wink.

"I also have a surprise for the two of you." Blaise replied.

"You didn't have to get us anything." I said blushing.

"Yes I did. The five of us are going to stay here with Arien and the two of you are going to take a horse-drawn sleigh ride." he smiled.

"Really?" Draco asked. We had not been alone since the baby, not that I was complaining.

"Really." he said. "Now go put some warm clothes on you two, its cold out there." I handed him Arien who was fast asleep from all the excitement, then I ran upstairs and changed clothes. I put on an off white cashmere sweater and brown stretch pants with brown leather boots. I also had an off white wool coat and matching hat and gloves. Soon I was downstairs. Draco already had nice pants and a shirt with a sweater on top so all he needed was a coat, hat and gloves which he got from the downstairs hall closet.

"I really appreciate this." I said near tears. I had not left Arien alone for a minute since he was born.

"He will be fine, now go." Lavender said. I smiled at our five friends and we walked out the front door.

"You know, we couldn't ask for better friends and family." I said as we walked off of our porch into the starry night.

"I know." Draco smiled.

Huge fat flakes of snow were falling, frosting all the houses and trees like gingerbread. In between the clouds bright stars were twinkling down on us. Draco and I approached the horse-drawn sleigh.

"Do you even know how to drive one of these things?" I asked cautiously.

"How hard could it be?" he said. "You tap the reins and the horses go." He helped me into the sleigh and sat down by my side.

"Giddy up." he said to the horses and they immediately obeyed. Jingling bells attached to the horses made the night feel even more like Christmas.

"This is beautiful." I said looking around at the snow crested houses.

"You are beautiful." he said nuzzling my ear.

"Still the charmer." I said playfully.

"Can I ask you something?" he said.

"You know you can."

"Are you ever sorry you married me?" he asked.

"Where is this coming from?" I asked.

"No, really. Are you?"

"Of course not." I said. "What made you ask that?"

"Well, you know the whole thing with your parents, your dad hating me. You could be spending Christmas with your parents if it weren't for me." he said sighing.

"I will see mum tomorrow when we go to her house. As for my dad, if he can't accept you, he can't accept me. You and Arien are my family now. I have to put you first." I said trying to comfort him. He smiled.

"I love you Hermione."

"I love you Draco." I replied. I laid my head on his shoulder as we rode up the deserted streets together.

After we were too cold to continue Draco drove the sleigh back to our house and we went inside. My cheeks were pink and my hair wet from the snow but I didn't care. We stripped off our outer clothes by the hall closet and came by the fire to warm up. Our house-elf had brought hot cocoa to the group and I grabbed a mug relishing the warm feeling on my hands.

"How was it?" Blaise asked.

"Heaven." we both replied.

"I hope Arien wasn't too fussy." I said holding my arms out for my precious son.

"He didn't stir at all." Ginny said handing him to me gently. When Arien felt himself in my arms his eyes opened up.

"Hello there little man." I cooed softly. "Did you have fun with your family?" He almost knowingly smiled.

"He was perfect." Lavender sighed. "I hope our baby is that content."

"With Ron for a father, don't count on it." Harry said smiling. Ron scowled.

"Oh Ronald, take a joke for once." I said, "After all, once you are a father a sense of humor is a requirement." He cracked a faint smile.

"Oooh, did that hurt your face?" I said playfully.

Draco turned on the wireless and Christmas music soon filled the room. We sang along to the carols we knew and talked for hours before we realized how late it was getting.

"It's time for our little man to go to bed." I said passing him around one last time for everyone to see and say good-night to.

"Goodnight Arien, Happy Christmas." everyone said as they begun to leave.

"Happy Christmas." Draco and I replied as the three of us saw our guests out the door.

"He looks beat." Draco said taking Arien from my arms and climbing the stairs to his nursery. I followed behind and sat in the rocker so Draco could hand him to me. Draco changed his diaper and brought him to me so I could nurse. As soon as he latched on he fell asleep still suckling. I rocked back and forth letting him eat until he was full and happy. Then we placed him soundly in his crib. His sweet angelic face tugged at my heartstrings as I watched him sleep.

"Goodnight Arien, happy first Christmas!" I said as I kissed my hand and placed it to his forehead.


End file.
